me comienzas a gustar
by ana-nee-chan
Summary: [SASUSAKU]LEMMON! se trata de cuando sasuke comienz a conocer a sakura de una forma que jamas penso... durante ese tiempo han forjado fuertes lazos de amistad pero sasuke se da cuenta d que mientras mas cerca de ella siente como le comienza a gustar much
1. despertare en un nuevo dia

cApItUlO 1: " despertare..en un nuevo dia."

el reloj marcaba las 7:30 am.

los rayos del sol estaban arribando su llegada ,entonces un reloj que permanecia en una mesa comenzo a sonar indicando la hora que eran...una chica pelirrosa sacaba sus manos de entre las sabanas para poder quitar ese sonido que todas las mañanas debia soportar entonces sintio la luz del dia en sus parpados ,abrio sus ojos y se paro de golpe...ah el paso el tiempo y en konoha todo era lo mismo no habia mucha diferencia...los ninjas habian crecido mas eran unos chunnins en etrenamiento,ella se paro de su cama.

a juzar por su apariencia una chica de piel blanca ,ojos jades,un cuerpo desarollado para solo tener 15 años de edad se podria decir que 15 ya que dentro de 3 dias cumplia sus 16 años de edad,se vistio ...(es decir es la misma vestimenta de shipuuden naruto).

una ves vestida se dirigia al despacho de la kokague su fiel maestra segunda madre y su amiga...  
desde hace unos 6 meses sakura vivia con toda la division kunoichi chuunin y claro sus mejores amigas..ya que su madre y su padre habian sido enviados a una mision especial hacer tratados con los diferentes paises con los que konoha adquiria fuerzas... se suponia que esa mision debia ser extendida a 1 año asi que ya pasaron 6 meses desde que sakura no ve a sus padre igual se senta feliz ya que sus padres le escribian cada mes o cada semana o solo cuando sus trabajos se los permitiera.

ah si esa era la normal konoha..misiones tras misiones todos los dias seguia igual...  
a pesar de que los años pasaban en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ...ver como crecian los niños que jugaban en los parques otros deceando ser grandes ninjas.

en fin la chica salio de su habitacion y se encontro con unas 5 habitaciones mas era obvio que era terreno de mujeres ya que todas las de la division kunoichi y claro sus amigas vivian ahi  
no era la unica que habia salido ahi estaban todas...

inobuenos dias frentezota dormida.

sakuraohio ino-cerda.

temariohio ino-chan ,sakura-chan.

sakura e inoohio temari.

temarichicas esta mañana algunas se han levantad tarde...

sakurano hinata se fue a entrenar y ten ten igual las tardadas somos nosotras.-decia sakura sonriendo.

inobueno yo las dejo yo me tengo que ir... no quiero que azuma se vuelva loco.

sakurasi...mejor es tener al fumador de azuma como sensei y no a kakashi y sus tardanzas.

inosi,,, bueno adios--decia la pelirubia mientras cruzaba el umbral de la puerta.

temarisakura yo tan bien me voy ... ire a entrenar y luego a comprar algunas cosas de la casa.

sakuraesta bien yo tan bien debo irme...el equipo 7 debe estar esperando. 

temariarigatou sakura-chan.

Sakuraarigatou temari-san.

todas habian deslojado la casa...tomo su porta shurikens su equipaje ninja y se dirigio hacia la puerta de la casa...una ves cerrada bajo seguro y con llaves; tomo direccion hacia el puente donde se reunia el equipo 7...

en el camino sakura se puso un poco mas distraida ya que ella sabia que lo veria...como todos los dias le veria mas sin embargo el no la voltearia a ver...si,era cierto,sakura haruno todavia seguia queriendo a sasuke uchiha a pesar de que en los 2 años que habian pasado 2 años...largos para ella...para el solo su venganza le hacia estar en otro espacio y tiempo sin ni si quiera interesarse en ella...sakura no era la niña que todos conocimos hace 2 años atras...ahora era toda una kunoichi...ademas de ser doctora profesional resulatado del entrenamiento que hacia con las 5 hokague , era una de las medicos mas importantes de la historia ninja y eso que digo "una de las medicos" ya que la otra era su maestra.

a lo lejos con un suspiro que robaba aire suficiente para dibujar una sonrisa en el rostro de la chica,diviso 1 figura de un chico...alcanzo a ver el...era el..sasuke uchiha,quien estaba parado sobre un arbol mientras sus ojos estaban cerrados,el se dio cuenta de la precencia de sakura mas no hablo ni dijo una palabra.

sakurabu..buenos dias sasuke-kun-decia ella nerviosa.

sasukehmp...--musito el chico en su pose de "yo soy el mejor".

sakura--cabizbaja-- etto...sasuke...

sasukeque se te ofrece-decia el en tono frio sin emcion alguna en su rostro. 

sakurasabes donde esta naruto.

sasukehmp... hasta donde se ese baka no vendra hoy se enfermo.

sakuraya veo.. bueno tendremos que esperar a que kakashi sensei llegue--decia ella tratando de sacar tema alguno para conversar mas no lo conseguia.

ya eran alrededor de las 10 de la mañana kakashi no llegaba asi que...el moreno solo miro a sakura retrocedio...unos pasos mas... hasta donde estaba una de las flores tan rosas como el cabello liso y brilloso de la chica...entonces en sus labios se enfocaba una oculta sonrisa y decidio...irse de aquel lugar.

sasukehmp no llegara asi que yo me retiro.

sakurasasuke espera... 

sasukehmp?-mientras la miraba decertico.

sakurasolo queria despedirme...adios.-decia la chica con melancolia.

sasuke se habia retirado... ella habia quedado sola divagando en sus pensamientos que mas uqe nada parecian ditalecos...era cosas de su vida que la ponian en duda y hacia que se preguntara ¿tengo razon de vivir?...su mirada estaba perdida en el agua de aquel puente cual le traia muchos recuerdos...se resigno a seguir viendo en recuerdo sus propio sufrimiento el de no tener a quien ella quiere...saber que la persona que ella ama no la ama le dolia saber que el que se hacia llamar "su compañero de equipo"ni si quiera la determinara para decirle un simple "hola" o tal vez un trato mas afable... la razon era que ni la misma sakura saia porque lo queria tanto a pesar de que una vez intento irse de konoha y alejarse de alli de sus anigos sin importarle ni un carajo. aun asi el no lo logro las razones se desconocen...

sakura habia estado tan distraida que choco con alguien... 

???hey fijate por donde caminas dattebayo!

sakuranaruto?

narutoohio sakura-chan!!!

sakuraque no estabas enfermo?

narutoashu!!!-se escapo un estornudo-- si pero como estoy solo baje a buscar mediamentos y fijate que me encuentro a mi hermanita la doctora mas bonita de todas-decia naruto como un niño y abrazando a su "hermanita"

sakuranecesitas descansar vamos...a mi casa.

narutoette...estas sola hoy?--decia naruto jugando con sus dedos.

sakurasi supongo que las chicas deben estar entrenando todavia.

narutosi...espera tu tan bien deberias estar entrenando...

sakurakakashi-sensei falto el dia de hoy y desconosco la razon.

narutoya veo --ashu!!!!-nuevamente estornudo.

sakuravamos naruto son las 11 a m y esta haciendo un poco de frio.. te puedes empeorar.

narutosi sakura ---chan!!!.

sakura y naruto caminaron hasta una seccion exclusiva de konoha ...con los nuevos ingresos a konoha y los exelentes ninjas que entrenaban se hicieron la aldea mas poderosa y con mas ninjas ... esa area donde vivian sakura y los demas era una barriada de ninjas de mucho dinero...entre las 5 hinata,ten ten,sakura,temari e ino pagaban los gastos ya que ocupaban la casa mas grande de toda la zona llamada "konoha meadows"

bueno... llegaron a casa,sakura era muy precavida por lo que activo el sistema de seguridad e la casa...dejo su chaqueta en el mueble y su equioaje ninja ,le extendio la mano a naruto para que pasara.

sakurapasa naruto! estas en tu casa.

narutosi sakura chan--decia el pelirubio con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

sakura saco su equipo para preparar jarabes...ella tenia sus propias recetas

se habia hecho popular en la vida de la medicina que decian que era la mejor doctora de konoha...

sakuranaruto de que sabor te gustaria que fuera tu medicina?

narutodejame pensar--mientras frotaba su barbilla-- a ramen!!!

sakuralo supuse-decia con cara de sarcastica la chica.

despues de 10 minutos sakura termino con el jarabe ...

Sakuraprueba la medicina.

naruto--tomando un poco--pero que rayos!!!! le hechaste ramen a la medicina?

sakurano! es mi nueva medicina puedo hacer que sepa a cualquier sabor que se encuentre en la naturaleza humana--decia ella sonriente por su exito.

naruto-mirando su reloj--si!! sakura ya me voy son las 12.am tengo que ir a mi casa o me perdera mis peliculas.

sakuraesta bien naruto hasta mañana!!!

naruto se retiro de la casa de sakura con un sonrisa...ella se sentia estresada...tomo sus cosas y se dirigio a su habitacion,abrio la puerta de la misma y se tiro sobre su cama mientras la brisa sarandeaba su cabello ,ella miraba hacia el techo de su habitacion...entonces comenzo a pensar...

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO pensamientos de sakuraoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

tal vez deberia despojarme de este sentimiento...me esta matando por dentro...el ni si quiera me mira... no me quiere y yo todavia de tonta suplicandole con la mirada todo esto es una mierda.  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOOoO 

sakuraestas conmigo pero no junto a mi--decia la chica...  
soñare y mañana despertare en un nuevo dia... la chica cayo en un profundo sueño del que parecia que no se levantaria e unas buenas horas

to be continued


	2. resfriada

capitulo 2: "resfriada"

habian pasado ya varias horas sakura seguia dormida,la tarde habia desaparecido por completo...la casa estaba completamente vacia solo estaba ella durmiendo tranquila,indefensa,inocentemente...la brisa conmenzaba a colarse por el ventanal...ella comenzo a sentir el frio viento sobre su piel,mientras que la brillosa luna llena alumbraba su piel blanquecina...pero sus ojos seguian cerrados...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO sueño de sakuraOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

sakura se encontraba en un lugar cerrado, no habia puertas...no entraba luz alguna un lugar totalmente "frio".  
soledad.

parecia ser que estaba sola...

sakura:donde estoy?

que esto? naruto!! sasuke!!-gritaba ella con la voz llorosa--sasuke! naruto donde estan!!

????:a quien buscas? 

sakura:qui...quien eres? responde!!

????:no tienes por que saberlo.

sakura:no trates de jugar con mi mente! dime quien rayos eres.--vosiferaba la chica.

????:me conoces soy tu peor miedo...me temes...me temes...lo veo en tus ojos...mientras me miras te dan ganas de salir corriendo,pero no puedes por que si lo haces sabes que te matare...tu no tienes salida ...no hay por donde estas acorralda.

sakura:-asustada-- he dicho que quien eres!

el hombre que hablaba con sakura parecia no quere revelar su identidad...aun asi se acerco a ella y puso un kunai en su cuello mientras le decia al oido.

????:estas perdida contra mi eres debil--mientras clavo el kunai completamente.  
matandola instantaneamente...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOooOOoFIN DEL SUEÑOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

ella se levanto de golpe sudorosa... su respiracion estaba acelerada y agitada...unas lagrimas corrian por su rostro mientras...lloraba,estaba sola ...se vistio salio corriendo de suhabitacion en busca de calmarse...tomo sus llaves... y se dirigio a la puerta de la casa...estaba lloviendo no veia a nada solo corria y lloraba no era primera vez que tenia ese sueño...no sabia donde se dirigia...la lluvia seguia callendo.

sakura: maldia sea!!! he vuelto a tener ese sueño quien eres!!!! por que haces esto--mientras se agarraba la cabeza seguia corriendo...

llego a un parque,parecia estar solo la lluvia la cubria su cuerpo estaba mojado.  
se tiro sobre el suelo y comenzo a llorar.

sakura:ya dejam!e!!! por que rayos tengo este sueño !! que alguien me ayude!!-decia llorando y gritando hacia el cielo.

en otro lugar cerquisima de ahi...

un chico pelinegro estaba entrenando bajo la lluvia cristalina..el agua acariciaba su piel,su pecho estaba descubierto...estaba cargando su pesada katana...entrenando...en eso se la pasaba la mayoria del tiepo.  
tomando en cuenta de que el estaba en el mismo parque donde sakura de encontraba ya era tarde tomo su haori(su camisa) y se la coloco camino a la parte central del parque(donde estaba sakura) para salir...  
una vez alla comenzo a caminar derrepente vio algo...tirado parecia ser una chica se acerco fue cuando se dio de cuenta de quien era...era..sakura estaba tirada bajo la lluvia.

sasuke:sakura? que haces aqui

sakura:...--no respondia--

sasuke:maldita sea que te han hecho!

sasuke:(pensando) sera mejor la saque de aqui.

sasuke la tomo en brazo...se dirigia a su casa...

en el camino no sabia porque pero no paraba de mirarla...se veia muy bonita mientras dormia...  
sasuke:(pensando) que diablos le abra pasado para que quedara asi

al llegar a la casa de sasuke...

la pelirrosa estaba por despertar sus ojos estaba bastante pesados ya que al parecer habia estado llorando... fue abriendo los ojos...

sasuke: finalmente despiertas...

sakura:mm? don..de.donde estoy?

sasuke:vaya al fin despiertas-decia el pelinegro con ironia.

sakura:sas..suke?

sasuke:hmp...

sakura:disculpa pero que es lo que hago en tu casa?

sasuke:te encontre cerca del parque tirada.-decia el con los ojos cerrados.

sakura:disculpa las las...las...moles ashu!!!!!--estornudo ella.

sasuke:hmp...parece que te haz resfriado--decia el mirandola fijamente.

sakura:--sollozando-- soy una idiota!!!! como el posible que me haya resfriado...y solo por culpa de el!! cuando sera que el me dejara en paz maldita sea!!!.

sasuke--mirandola confuso-- el? a que p a quien te refieres sakura.

sakura:no es nada...no es nada disculpa sera mejor que me vaya.

sasuke:no--decia el mirandola--de aqui no te hiras hasta que me digas quien rayos te esta haciendo esto.

sakura:yo...yo no lo se... solo se que no me deja en paz no me deja consiliar mi sueño por las noches comienza a molestarme.

sasuke:hmp...

sakura solo al ver que un silencio incomodo rondo la habitacion se paro y... se vio con una ropa diferente...pero como se la habia puesto si ella estaba ¿dormida?.

sakura:sera mejor que me vaya...

sasuke:sera mejor que te quedes hasta que la lluvia cese o te vas a enfermar mas de lo que ya estas--decia el mirandola.

sakura:pensando se preocupa por mi?

sakura:--sonriendo--muchas gracias sasuke-kun.

sasuke:hmp..¬¬ tienes hambre?

sakura:no gracias!!--decia ella

grrrrrrrr!!(estomago de sakura)

sasuke:bueno creo que tu estomago no me dice lo mismo asi que te traere algo-decia amablemente el.

sakura:siento causarte tantos problemas sasuke...siempre te estoy causando algun problema decia ella triste.

sasuke:--acercandose a ella-- este sakura sabes que no soy bueno para decir cosas pero no siempre eres una carga a veces necesitamos de los demas--decia el sonriendo.

sakura solo se quedo boquiabierta entonces reacciono y abrazo a sasuke con fuerza mientras ella pensaba que el lo rechasaria pues no...le correspondio el abrazo.

sakura:gracias sasuke es bueno saber que no soy tan torpe despues de todo-sonriedo.

sasuke:se ayuda en lo que se pueda...ire a buscar algo para comer.

sasuke bajo a la cocina camino a ella...

todo lo que sasuke habla a continuacion lo dice pensando en si mismo

sasuke:que es lo que hago..¿ayudando a sakura? que es lo que sucede conmigo?

inner de sasuke:no has considerado que te gusta la pelo de chicle?

sasuke:primero se llama sakura y segundo no me gusta.

inner sasuke:que si

sasuke: que no

inner sasuke: que no

sasuke: que si!!

inner de sasuke:buajajaja viste que si te gusta

sasuke:a la mierda ontigo deja de joderme

fin de la tortuosa conversacion de sasuke y su inner.

sasuke fue hacia la cocina...comenzo a pensar en que servirle a la chica..entonces comenzo a hacer una sopa (¬¬ no es ramen XD) caliente...despues de hacer la sopa se dirigio hacia la parte oeste de la casa...donde buscaba medicamentos para el resfriado...entonces se dirigio nuevamente hacia la habitacion de el ...donde se encontraba sakura.

sasuke:sak..ura?

sakur:zzzzzz--se habia dormido.

sasuke:hmp...supongo que tarde demasiado en traerle la sopa que se acosto sin comer...sera mejor la deje dormir...

sasuke salio de la habitacion donde se encontraba sakura...saco algunas de las sabanas de la alacena de su apartamento...

se puso a pensar...

sasuke:supongo que me tocara dormir en el sofa.

dicho esto el chico de pelo oscuro se dio a su tarea de dormirse profundamente...

habia oscurecido las horas pasaban eran las 3:37 a.m. sasuke sintio un frio se levanto para verificar que no habia nada y para ver si sakura permanecia en la habitacion...se quito las sabanas y solo quedando en boxers (n.n rayos!!! chicas inmaginenselo)

dio un leve recorrido por toda la casa...entonces solo le faltaba un lugar por visitar...su habitacion donde permanecia sakura...entro.

una ves entro vio a sakura quien dormia placidamente,el noto que aunque sakura estuviera dormida seguia hablando...

sakura:(entre sueños) sasu...ke kun--decia ella en una seductora pero dulce voz.

sasuke:Oo????????????

la sorpresa de sasuke era grande decidio acercarsele a ella para verificar que realmente estuviese dormida (¬¬ gran error sasukebayo!!!...vaya muy narutesco no? n.n)

en ese momento sakura inconcientemente...toma a sasuke y lo abraza con su super fuerza.

sasuke:OO rayos me va a matar--decia quejandose el pelinegro.

sasuke fue sintiendo como la presion de la fuerza de sakura decendia esta vez ella lo abrazo mas dulcemente...pero la pregunta era ¿por que rayos sasuke la dejaba hacerlo?

sasuke sentia a sakura muy cerca ...se aparto suavemente y la volvio a dejar dormir...

el se retiro a la sala a dormir pero se quedo pensando en el pequeño encuentro con sakura.

continuaraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

hi!!! sabeis que soy nueva aqui en pero para los que no me conocen soy ana-nee-chan! y bueno se que deje el capi intersnte hasta aqui prometo subirles el capi rapido valeeee

chaus besos para todos!! 


	3. bajo el cerezo del jardin

_notas de la autora:_

_hola!! n.n como estan yo espero que muy bien quridos lectores esto_

_primero que nada quiero disculparme por no haber subido el capi 3 antes_

_lo que sucede es que aka en panamá las clases se terminan temprano_

_y la verdad soy muy sentimental,estas 2 semanas me las pase con mis amigos los voy a extrañar_

_ya que nos iremos a otra escuela y eso... y bueno lectoras mias aqui _

_les dejo un capitulo mas uno de mi para ustedes_

_ademas de que quiero agradecerles por estar apoyandome con sus alentadores reviews_

_con un cariñoso saludo y un abrazo de parte de su autora _

_ana-nee-chan_

_aqui estan algunos caraceteres que voy a utilizar en el fic_

_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO--esta sera el cambio de escena._

_: -esto sera los dialogos_

_pensamientos¨_

_capitulo 3: "bajo el cerezo del jardin"_

casa de sasuke 6:37 a.m.

los rayos del sol entraban por la ventana...colandose por los suaves parpados de la chica pelirosa,que aun permanecia dormida.

fue abriendo los ojos lentamente para poder acostumbrarse a la luz que de vez en cuando entorpecia su vision...

una vez mas la chica hizo el intento de abrir los ojos completamente, esta vez lo logra,se extraño bastante por que desperto en

un lugar diferente a su casa,se asusto por momentos pero entonces comenzo a recordar lo sucedido el dia anterior.

sabia que al momento de pararse de esa cama, esa cama estaba infestada con el olor de el, sentia un contacto inmaginario con la piel

del dueño de sus sueño,la cama,la habitacion,las sabanas. estaban completamente llenas de el, como si toda la _escencia de su ser _se

hubiera plasmado permanentemente en la tela azul marina de la _cama._

ella se quedo un momento mas en la cama de el...talves esto sea lo mas cerca que estare de el abrazo las almohadas como si en verdad

fuera el; no sabia si lo que estaba viviendo en ese momento se volveria a repetir, esa era la razon por la que se apego a las_sabanas _

que en las noches de frio cubrian el cuerpo del uchiha...sasuke-kun--suspiro seguia apegada a la cama realmente no sentia deseos de parse de ahi.

si por ella fuera se quedaria toda la eternidad, entonces volvio a sentir su escencia acariciando su piel , el solo oler esas sabanas

la embriagaban de una forma torturadora y a la ves placentera , era como frenesi de sensaciones.

para terminar con su dulce delirio penso un momento en el...habia pasado 3 años desde que se trataban como compañeros de equipos

penso que ese momento que estaba en el santuario que cuidaba los sueños de su amado tenia envidia de las sabanas que eran dichosas

de cubrir y darle carlo al cuerpo que ella deseaba su unico amor ojala yo fuera estas sabanas sasuke-kun siento envidia de ellas

fue sacada de sus pensamientos al escucharse la puerta abrir... sintio un escalofrio que recorria toda su piel, mientras un rubor aparecia en sus mejillas

apenada por la situacion en la que se encontraba. mientras que en su boca se entreabria y decia un simple...

sakura:sasuke-kun eres...eres tu?--decia ella con la duda.

sasuke:hmp...y a quien mas esperabas--decia el sarcastica y friamente.

sakura:si...lo siento ashu!!!--estornudo ella.

sasuke:no tienes porque disculparte.--decia el serenamente.

sakura:disculpa las molestias sasuke , se que eres muy ocupado y te estoy quitando tiempo.--decia ella tratando de justificarse.

sasuke: tu resfriado aun no desaparece por completo.

sakura:muchas gracias por la atencion sasuke-kun--decia ella con una sonrisa.

sasuke:hmp... quieres que te traiga el desayuno a la cama o mejor prefieres ir a la mesa?

sakura:vaya es muy raro todo esto me esta ayudando? si no son muchas molestias me lo podria traer--decia ella apenada.

sasuke:enseguida regreso.--decia en su tono frio habitual.

sakura quedo algunos momentos sola...se levanto de la cama y se dirigio a la ventana

los pajaros cantaban, los arboles de cerezos colaban sus hermosas flores rosadas por la ventana, se sentia una paz unica,

estando junto a el en su casa se sentia mas que viva sentia una paz interior...como si se desconectara de su mundo habitual,

ese mundo donde tiene que hacerle frente a los problemas y a estar en tencion constantemente por lo seguido que debe arriesgar su vida

en cada mision que acepta.

una vez mas el sonido de la puerta de escucho ,sakura siguio mirando fascinada el paisaje que tenia en frente de ella.

sasuke:te traje el desayuno--decia el sin expresion alguna en su rostro.

sakura:...

sasuke:sakura..-decia en un tono mas alto.

sakura:...

sasuke:sakura!!!!!!!--vosifero el chico.

sakura:que..cuando?..donde? el enmigo!!--gritaba la chica confundida y desorientada.

sasuke:que era lo que tanto mirabas desde la ventana que te distraiste tanto.

sakura:na..nada solo miraba el jardin de tu casa (se me olvidaba decirles que si vivia en el terreno uchiha XD)

sasuke:hmp...te gustaria ir?

sakura:es en serio!!--decia ella entusiasmada como niñi con caramelo nuevo.

sasuke:me ves cara de mentiroso?

sakura:no sasuke-kun es solo que...no nada olvidalo--decia la chica mientras bajaba la cabeza.

sasuke:ven te llevare--decia tomando la mano de la chica--pero primero te pones esto.

sasuke se quito la chaqueta y se la coloco a sakura.

sasuke:esta haciendo frio y eso no es nada bueno para tu resfriado--reprendio el chico.

sakura:--sonrojada a mas no poder--sasuke-kun muchas gracias.

sasuke:hmp...vamos

sasuke estaba llevando a sakura hasta la fuente de su curiosidad el jardin de sasuke, era realmente hermoso, miles de flores con

millones de flores de colores y con un gigantesco arbol de cerezos en el centro, la casa era hermosa,grande,era blanca y con detalles

especificados con el simbolo uchiha completamente de oro y diamantes puros (disculpen mi exageracion pero es que es la casa de mi sueños )

en el trayecto ni uno dijo una palabra,sakura solo veia los detalles de la casa con determinaa observacion...no se perdia ni un detalle de la misma

una vez mas el silencio fue roto.

sasuke:porque te da tanta curiosidad mi casa sakura?

sasuke:es que nunca habia venido,y ademas es muy hermosa tu casa me relaja bastante y la verdad esto es algo que no vere nunca mas asi que solo

sera hoy.

sasuke:y porque dices que solo sera hoy?--pregunto con ironia el chico.

sakura:porque...porque..este..---tartamudeaba la chica nerviosa.

sasuke:--con una sonrisa de vicoria marcada en sus labios-- no te preocupes no hace falta que respondas a la pregunta.

sakura:uf!! estuvo cerca--si sasuke-kun.

sasukeven--le extendio la mano-- hemos llegado es por aquella puerta.

sasuke guio a sakura hasta la puerta y...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

naruto: buenos dias chicas!!! esta sakura por aqui?

ten ten: no naruto a decir verdad cuando llegamos anoche no estaba aqui.

ino:de hecho hasta pensamos que se habia ido a tu casa.

temari: es cierto naruto...

naruto:esta hi..hinata-chan en casa?--pregunto naruto timidamente.

ino:si esta dormida parece un tronco durmiendo.

todas rieron ante el comentario de ino.

naruto:s..si lo entiendo, cuando despierte diganle que le mando saludos...

tamari:esta bien naruto.

naruto:--apunto de irse--y si saben algo de sakura-chan me avisan.

ten ten: si naruto adios!!!

naruto habia salido de la casa y tomaba direccion a la casa de sasuke...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

sasuke gui hasta la puerta y sakura quedo impreionada...

el jardin era mas hermoso de como se veia en las ventanas, se respiraba aire puro y sin sufrimiento alguno

sentia como el viento juagaba con las delicadas ebras de su cabello rosa,sarabdeandolo de lado a lado hasta

quedar un poco enredado en cus orejas y sobre su rostro, el jardin era hermoso tenia varia fuentes de agua estatuas

mas de 100,000 especies de flores (ojo: eso es literalmente XD) coloridas y con gran esplendores

observo el sauze de cerezo que estaba en el centro del jardin...

sakura:no es hermoso?

sasuke:hmp

sakura:jamas pense que veria algo tan hermoso como lo es esto...este lugar transmite una paz muy apropiada para un descanso.

si esto fuera mio creeme que dormiria horas debajo de ese hermoso arbol

sasuke: eso es lo que hago los dias que no entreno...me la paso en este arbol...sabes con el paso del tiempo este sauze se ha vuelto mi fiel amigo.

sakura:ya veo...quisiera...quiera

sasuke:recostarte sobre el pasto mientras sientes el endulzante olor de las rosa?-pregunto el.

sakura:como sabia lo que pensaba? si... exactamnete eso.

sasuke:entonces ven--la tomo nuevamente de las manos.

sasuke la tomo y la coloco sobre el arbol.

sakura:sa...suke-kun te puedo preguntar algo?

sasuke: si?

sakura:por que me estas tratando tan amablemnete?

sasuke quedo sin respuesta alguna a la pregunta ya que ni el mismo sabe por que lo hace

despues de todo sasuke era humano aunque el fuera de dura personalidad

sasuke:--serio-- supongo que no lo se.

sakura:--acostando su cabeza en el ombro hel chico que estaba en el piso mientras miraba los petalos de cerezos caer

sakura:pues no lo se pero...me gusta mucho!!

sasuke:--anonadado y recostando su cabeza a la de ella--hmp... el tiempo pasara mientras seguire yo aqui

this history will continue...

_"les gusto verdad n.n disculpen por lo corto que es lo que pasa es que mi inspiraion llega hasta aqui_

_pero si quieren mas inspiracion sus reviews son buenos persuasivos eeeh!!_

_les dejo un abrasote y besos a todos_

_los amo publico querido!!_

_atte..ana-nee-chan _

_bye!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_


	4. amiga

_notas:_

_hola como estan yo espero que bien!(n.n)_

_bueno yo aqui haciendo una nueva entrega de mi fic.._

_sin mas bla bla bla aqui esta mi nuevo capi que se titula _

_"amiga"_

parecia que el tiempo se habia parado,ellos dos seguian ahi...bajo el arbol de cerezos

estaban tranquilos,quietos,sentian como el aire puro rosaba sus pieles.

los petalos de cerezo caian constantemente...uno de ellos cayo traviesamente sobre el rostro de sakura

ella solo hizo una expresion tierna, sasuke observo la pequeña pero graciosa escena,levanto su cabeza del hombro de la chica

para verla mejor...alli pozo su mirada fria,calculadora,afilada sobre ella sin ninguna expresion.

la miraba detenidamente mientras ella solo trataba de quitarse el travieso petalo de su blanquecino rostro.

se rindio no pudo,sasuke estiro su mano,con sus calidos dedos quito suavemente el petalo del rostro de sakura

esta solo se sonrojo un poco ante el corto roze del chico con su rostro...reacciono,levanto su mirada quedando al frente de sus ojos negros...esos ojos que le causaban rubor...cuyo portador tenia tan finas facciones varoniles que por breves momentos seguian mirando su delicado y femenino rostro...ella nuevamente se sonrojo...

sakura:--sonrojada---sa..sasuke-kun--expresaba la chica tras una barrera de nerviosimo y inseguridad a la vez.

sasuke:hmp?

sakura:sasuke quiero..quiero...quiero pedirte un favor.--decia ella con un rubor en sus mejillas.

sasuke:hmp??

sakura:se que no te agrado mucho...--decia ella con expresion trriste--pero en este corto tiempo que hemos convivido

yo siento como si conociera cada detalle de tu ser--hizo un pausa para mirar al pelinegro--me gustaria saber si tu..tu...tu..tu...--apreto sus manos a la falda--si me dejarias ser tu _amiga--_ella cerro los ojos un poco.

sasuke:--estaba pensando meticulosamente la propuesta de la chica--amiga?--el la miro un tanto confundido despues de todo el no se tomaba esas libertadas con sakura ni con nadie el pensaba que no era de fiar tener amigos despues de todo el era sasuke uchiha...penso que si tenia sentimientos que el consideraba "debil" el tan bien se volveria debil, el solo vivia para una cosa ...vengar a su clan, pero lo raro era que cuando estaba con sakura el se portaba amable,afectuoso,cariñoso...con sakura se sentia bien...el no dudo su respuesta...fuera lo que fuera el necesitaba de alguien que lo escuhara, alguien con quien hablar,alguien con quien expresarse y sinceramente con sakura eso es lo que obtenia una buena amistad?

de nuevo volvio a pensar su respuesta sabia lo que diria--si eso quieres--expresaron sus labios.

sakura quien aun no creia que sasuke estaba aceptando que ella fuese su amiga inconcientemente lo abrazo...

sakura:muchas gracias sasuke-kun--decia ella con una sonrisa de lado a lado--gracias por permitirme ser tu amiga--volvio a recalcar ella con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

sasuke:hmp--con su tipica cara sin expresion alguna y correspondio el abrazo.

el mundo se detuvo para sakura en esos 40 segundos que estaba abrazando a sasuke jamas penso que el corresponderia

se sentia extraña en sus brazos se sentia _pretegida _ ella se aferro mas a su pecho sin importarle el tiempo...ni el dia

ni si quiera ella misma...solo deseaba que ese momento se prolongara mas...pero no duro mucho antes de que el uchiha finalmente dejo de abrazarla tiernamente...

sakura:--sonrojada--disculpame sasuke es que.. es que yo jamas pense que dejarias que fuera tu amiga.

sasuke:hmp..--expreso friamente el--no tienes porque disculparte verdad amiga?

esa palabras "amiga" retumbaba en sus oidos al fin sentia algo de apresio por parte de uchiha sasuke su compañero de equipo.

sakura:claro amigo--recalco ella.--con una sonrisa y sacando la lengua.

sasuke:--interrumpio sasuke--olle sakura...

sakura:si sasuke-kun?--decia ella sonriente.

sasuke:--con tono de pregunta-- ya avisastes a tus amigas en donde estabas?

sakura:--sorprendida y a la vez preocupada ya que estando con el pelinegro se le olvido todo el mundo--ahi rayos!! ellas ni si quiera saben que no dormi en casa--decia ella triste.

sasuke:--confundido--ellas no sabian que saliste de casa?

sakura:no, es que cuando tuve esa maldita pesadilla solo quise salir de mi casa.

sasuke:--friamente--sera mejor que vayas y le comuniques que esta bien.

sakura:pero sasuke-kun? yo no quiero irme.

sasuke:pero debes avisarles a tus amigos donde estas y de paso al baka de naruto.

sakura:--triste--esta bien--expreso con la mirada baja mientras se levantaba--muchas gracias por todo sasuke.

sasuke:hmp--expreso el,sabia que aquella chica no queria irse de su lado,sabia que ella pensaba que seria la ultima vez que hablaban asi tan abiertamente entonces su subconciente tomo control de el y expreso--sakura.

sakura:si sasuke-kun?

sasuke:--mirandola sin espresion alguna--puedes venir a mi casa cuantas veces desees despues de todo eres mi unica amiga.

sakura:--se paro en seco retrocedio un poco y miro hacia atras viendo a sasuke sentarse en el piso--gracias sasuke-kun--decia ella con una sonrisa gigantesca--muchas garcias por todo nos veremos pronto!!!

sasuke:--algo confudido por lo dicho antes--adios.

sakura: ella paro un momento--oh sasuke se me ha olvidado algo.

sasuke:--mirando confuso mientras veia a sakura retrocederse a la dirreccion donde estaba el--hmp???

sakura:--se agacho hasta estar a la altura de sasuke donde finalmente deposito un tierno beso en la mejilla del uchiha--ahora si me voy--expreso ella con una sonrisa--adios sasuke-kun--decia ella mientras se alejaba con una sonrisa.

sasuke:--que aun no salia de su estado de shock y aun sobando la mejilla donde la pelirosa habia depositado un beso--saku..sakura??--quedo el pensativo ientras veia la delgada silueta de la chica a lo lejos.

el uchiha aun no terminaba de procesar el ultimo hecho...ella le habia dado un tierno beso y el seguia pensando en eso,

en fin se sintio un poco solo al notar que aquella chica de pelo rosa ya no estaba, se levanto del fresco pasto y se dirigio hasta la puerta de su casa...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO con sakuraOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

sakura seguia corriendo a direccion de su casa,se sentia la chica mas feliz del mundo.

su sonrisa era notable...se notaba que sakura expresaba un alegria intensa en sus verdosos ojos

sentia tanta felcidad por los ultimos hechos con el chico que desde chica amaba.

para su sorpresa habia estado tan distraida que no noto que se habia pasado dos esquinas de su casa...

sakura:--apenada pero feliz--ahi creo que me he pasado--decia ella divertida mientras se disponia a regresar hacia atras para dirigirse nuevamente a su casa al hacerlo se encontro con naruto quien venia de la casa de ella--naruto?--expreso confusa ella.

naruto:--feliz--sakura-chan!!! al fin aparesistes hermanita!!-decia el rubio mientras se disponia a abrazar a sakura-donde has estado?? estabamos preocupados por ti.

sakura:--estaba ahi pero su mente en sasuke--ah! disculpa naruto has dicho algo?

naruto:--pensaba en lo distraida que estaba sakura--sakura-chan estas bien?

sakura:--con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja--si naruto estoy bien solo algo cansada--mintio la chica que cansada!! lo que estaba era distraida pensando en sasuke,la emocion no cabia en su cuerpo.

naruto: vamos te acompaño a casa--decia el amablemente.

sakura:--sonriente--si naruto--dicho esto tomo direccion a casa nuevamente.

en el camino a la casa de sakura,ella solo estaba mas distraida que nunca no esperaba

el momento que volveria a ver a sasuke y desde luego volver a su hermosa casa.

naruto:--con cara de hermano menor preocupado--sakura-chan??

sakura: si naruto?

naruto: en donde estabas,segun las chicas no dormiste en casa--decia el preocupado.

sakura:yo--analizaba lo que hiba a decir no queria decir en donde estaba ya que pensaba que sasuke se molestaria

y dejaria de ser su "amigo" tan bien penso que si lo decia sabrian donde estaria ella la mayoria del tiempo he hirian a molestar a sasuke--yo estaba en la oficina de tsunade sama y me quede dormida en la casa de la hokague--dijo la chica mintiendo.

naruto:--no muy convencido--mmm ya veo!--decia el incredulo--bueno sakura-chan me dirijo a la casa del dobe--decia naruto con cara de fastidio.

sakura:--sorprendida abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente y a la vez sonrojandose-- iras a la casa de sasuke-kun??

naruto:--aun confuso--s.si es que me acabo de enterar de que llego hace 2 dias de su mision y queria pasar a saludarle.

sakura:--mas tranquila--ya entiendo--decia ella--bueno, adios naruto !!

naruto:--mirando como sakura se entraba su casa--adios sa--kura-chan--decia el con cara de "que le estara pasando".

bah!!--bufo naruto metiendo sus manos en el bolsillo y dirigiendose a la casa de sasuke.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO dentro de la casa de sakuraOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

alli estaban las amigas de sakura, se podia ver que tenian cara de preocupacion parecia ser que todas buscaban algo.

ino:--inconcientemente--hola sakura has visto a saku!!--analizando--sakura!!! en donde has estado , nos tenias preocupadas--reprendia la chica.

sakura:--con una gota en su cabeza mientras rascaba su nuca--hay disculpenme chicas por no avisarle que dormiria en casa de tsunade--volvio a mentir ella.

temari:--feliz y a la vez confundida-- ya veo sakura ya pensabamos que te habia pasado algo.

hinata:--timidamente--si saku.sakura pensabamos que te habia pasado algo.

ino:nah!--bufo la rubia-por la frentona no se preocupen.

sakura:--sonriendo-- claro ino-cerda.

todas: jajajaja--con alegria notable en sus rostros.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO en casa de sasukeOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

toc!! toc!! toc!!

sasuke se levanto de su cama par dirijirse a la puerta.

sasuke:--pensaba que era extraño acaso seria ella?-hmp--bufo el en serio pensaba si era ella

pero saco esos pensamientos el sabia que no podria ser sakura apenas se acaba de ir al no ser que se le haya quedado algo.--sasuke fue bajando las escaleras de la casa y finalmente poso su mano sobre el manubrio de la puerta lo jiro y.

????:dobe!!!--decia un chico rubio de ojos azules.

sasuke:--solo era el "baka" penso sasuke--ah! baka eres tu--dijo el con una cara de fastidio fingida.

naruto:ne!! a quien mas esperabas--decia el con cara picara.

sasuke:hmp..no cambias naruto--bufo burlonamente el-- a que has venido?--expreso friamente.

naruto:--sonriendo--solo venia a saludarte ya que me entere que recien acabas de llegar de tu mision.

sasuke:hmp...ya veo--expreso sin emocion alguna.

naruto:--riendo--vaya parece ser que el dobe no extraño mis bromas en este ultimo mes que no estuvo.

sasuke:no para nada--decia el burlonamente,.

naruto:--con cara de fastidio--ya lo sabia no tenias que decirmelo!!--bufo sarcasticamente el-- ya le dijiste a sakura-chan que has llegado??

sasuke:--recordando lo pasado y desde luego pensando en que hiba a decir--no lo se.

naruto:--confundido--mmm ya veo... es que no se hoy la note algo distraida--explicaba inocentemente el rubio--esta muy rara hoy la vi y solo estaba sonriendome como loca andaba con los pies en las nubes--decia el.

sasuke:--quien solo se acordaba de todo principalmente en el beso de la chica.--hmp.

naruto:--aun confundido--en serio jamas la habia visto tan feliz,despues de dos dias de desparecida lo unico que me dijo fue que se habia quedado dormida en casa de la vieja tsunade.

sasuke:--confundido y dandose cuenta de la mentirota de sakura-- hmp..ya veo.

naruto:--sonriendo--bueno dobe fue un fastidio tener que ver tu fea cara ya me voy.

sasuke:--sarcsticamente--mira quien habla de caras feas ¬¬.

naruto:--parandose del sofa--adios dobe.

sasuke:hmp.. adios baka--decia mientras veia a naruto salir del umbral de su puerta,una vez mas quedo solo

miro por momentos la puerta y se dirigio nuevamente a su cama.

OoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOo en casa de sakuraOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

se escuchaban risas en toda la casa, parecian ser las chicas que se habian dispuesto a ver una pelicula.

ino:--riendo a carcajadas--jajajajaj mira a ese tipo con la falda jajajajajajaja--decia ino en risas.

hinata:--riendo-- jajaja miren nada mas esta pelicula si que salio buena(estaban viendo scary movie XD son mis pelis favoritas)

temari:-en risas-jajajaj ya ya jajajaj pero es que no se da cuenta de que tiene falda jajajajajajaja.

ten ten:jajajajajajaj si que es baka ese tipo.

sakura:...--ella estaba distraida miraba hacia la ventana ,miraba la luna llena tenia unas ganas tremendas de ir a ver a sasuke...estaba tan distraida que no noto que ino la estaba llamando.

ino:sakura!!!--decia la chica preocupada--estas bien??

sakura:--algo distraida o mas bien pensando en sasuke--si es que estoy un poco cansada ..cre..creo que mejor ire a dormir.

ino:--con cara de "que le pasara" esta bien supongo que debes estar cansada--deca ino aun no convencida.

sakura:--sonriendo--hasta mañana chicas!! ire a dormir un poco.

temari: hasta mañana sakura.

hinata:que tengas buena noches.

ten ten:que sueñes con lo mas bonito-en ese momento solo penso "sasuke-kun"

sakura:--sonriendo--igual para todas!!!!--decia la chica mientras tomaba camino a su habitacion.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO casa de sasukeOoOoOoOOoOOoOo

la casa estaba sola...solo se escuchaba el agua caer desde una de las duchas de la mansion uchiha.

sasuke estaba tomando un baño..despues de pasar la mitad del dia en su entrenamiento

penso que un buen baño quitaria un poco el estress del dia...

el estaba pensando en muchas cosas...pero una con mas determinacion la pequeña muestra de cariño de su _amiga_ sakura.

sasuke:--pensando para si mismo--hmp...porque con ella soy tan diferente--preguntaba dudoso el uchiha--es cierto

que jamas me habia tomado el tiempo de conocerla siempre pense que era berrinchuda y debilucha--analizaba el uchiha--

pero cuando estoy con ella me siento una persona viva...por un instante pienso en mi futuro en esta vida...cuando estoy con ella me olvido de que el mundo existe--pensaba el confundido--no se que me este pasando pero--sacudio su cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos--en que cosas pienso-decia el mientras cerraba la ducha y tomaba la toalla ajustandola a su cintura.--hmp...--bufo e chico antes de finalmente salir del baño.

sasuke camino hasta su habitacion...abrio la puerta y entro

luego de 15 minutos ya estaba listo para dormir despues de todo ya era de noche

el camino hacia su cama se recosto sobre ella dejando caerse sobre ella, fue cuando sintio algo...

sintio el olor y el aroma de sakura impregnada en sus sabanas ,un sueave olor a flores de cerezos habia envolvido el sentido del olfato del uchiha--sa..sakura--murmuro el mientras poco a poco embriagado de ese aroma quedo dormido.

continuara...

_notas finales_: hola!!! como estan!!!

bueno dejen reviews para ponerles el capi siguiente creanme que

estara muy INTERSANTE pero antes de decirle del prox capi.

quiro pedirles un favor,pidanle a sus amigos/amigas que lean

mi fic y me dejen comentarios para sentirme mejor

y pues claro seguir escribiendolo.

sin mas que decirles ya me voy!!

adios!!!!!!.

el capi lo subire pero es que apenas vea reviews bye!!!!.


	5. estas enfadado conmigo?

notas:

hellow!!! como estan todas/os bueno yo espero que bien(n.n)

bueno aqui mi nuevo capi sin mas que decirles amigos mios... a leer se ha dicho.(XD)

antes de comenzar..

todo lo que este en letra cursiva:

_seran los pensamiento y los inners.- _

_"razones"_

son las 6:30 a.m.

unos cabellos negros azulados se distinguen entre las sabanas blancas..

el chico permanecia dormido...sus ojos estaban cerrados...su cara seguia seria y pasiva.

y es que sasuke uchiha era serio hasta para dormir a pesar de estar en los brazos de morfeo

su rostro tenia esas facciones inexpresivas...

el solo comenzaba a filtrarse en la oscuridad de la habitacion del pelinegro.

sus ojos se entreabrian lentamente... una vez despierto miro su reloj...

sasuke:--toma el reloj en sus manos-- hmp..6:12 a.m. me he quedado dormido--musito el pelinegro,acto seguido se paro

de la cama...estaba solo con sus shorts blancos,fue directo al espejo y se quedo mirando--hmp..parece increible tengo dieciseis años

y tengo la cara de un niñato--pensaba el para sus adentros en eso alguien comienzaa hablarle.

_inner sasuke:y que mas te esperas uchiha._

_sasuke:de donde salio eso?_

_inner sasuke: hey! soy tu se te olvida._

_sasuke:¬¬ mira nada mas ahora resulta que hablo solo._

_inner sasuke: ò.ó no seas baka!! soy tu yo interior._

_sasuke:¬¬--girando los ojos--suponiendo que sea asi..que mierda haces aqui si se puede saber?_

_inner sasuke:n.n pues que mas viendo nuestra hermosa cara de bb._

_sasuke:¬¬ no puedo creer que ese sea yo..un maldito narcista._

_inner sasuke:hey hey! parece que alguien no se levanto de buen humor..ademas recuerda que si soy narcista soy tu n.n._

_sasuke:ù.u sera que te puedes esfumar ya!._

_inner sasuke: see see see ¬¬ como quieras.--desparece su inner._

sasuke: sinceramente estoy quedando loco ¬¬--musito el chico... sera mejor que me vaya .. si ese maldito sensei llega tarde juro le voya patiar su..hmp.

sasuke se dio un ducha rapidamente se vistio..miro nuevamente el reloj 7:00 a.m...agarro sus llaves y bajo las escaleras de su casa

tomo direccion hacia el puente..su punto de encuentro...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo con sakura OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

sakura aun dormia eran las 7:23 a.m. y ella se habia quedado dormida

los rayos del sol ya comenzaban su trabajo del dia..despertar a todos los ninjas de konoha

se fue dando cuenta de que estaba aun en su cama, se paro de golpe miro su reloj y...

sakura:--enviando un grito que se escucha en la villa y los pajaros salen volando-- KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! me he quedado dormida.

sakura se paro de su cama..se quito la pijama haciendola caer y hacerle un chichon tamaño extra large--mierda!! que rayos me pasa primero me quedo dormida ahora resulta que tan bien e hago un chichon creo que debo dejar de juntarme con naruto--decia la chica fastidiada y con cierto grado de dolor en el chichonsote que le hizo. con torpeza se dirigio al baño se dio una ducha...y en menos de lo que canta un rayo

se vistio...no desayuno estaba realmente apurada...tomos sus llaves activo el sistema de seguridad de la casa y salio a la velocidad que sus pies le daban.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo con sasuke oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

sasuke habia llegado a su destino: el puente del rio konohamaru.(eso creo si no es asi corriganmelo n.nU)

haya se encontro a naruto quien estaba mas tranquilo de lo normal...

sasuke llego se puso debajo un arbol que tenia suficente sombra como para no dejar pasar ningun rayo del sol

naruto se le acerco y...(ADVERTENCIA: el vocabulario de sasuke y de naruto no son culpa mia.. asi debe ir la historia tuve que ponerlos)

naruto: buenos dias baka!! lo cortez no quita lo cubito de hielo eh!.

sasuke:¬¬ hmp... ahora que quieres baka--decia sasuke fastidiado.

naruto:ò.ó que no se te puede ni saludar eh teme!!---decia naruto algo cabreado.

sasuke:hmp...¬¬ siempre es lo mismo BAKA!!!.

naruto:--apunto de cargarse sasuke-- no me digas baka!! TEME!!

sasuke:ò.ó callate ya baka!!!

naruto:TEME!!!!

sasuke:BAKA!!!!--decia el pelinegro en colera.

naruto:MALDITO EMO!!! CABRON DE MIERDA... AHORA VAS A SABER QUIEN COÑO SOY.

sasuke:mira ZORRITO DE MIERDA DEJA DE JODER PORQUE NO RESPONDO!!

naruto:AAH!! SI!! VEN PUES!! TE VOY A REMANGAR LA CARA ESA DE UN SOLO GOLPE MALDITO EMO MIMADO.

sasuke:---en ton retador---INTENTALO!!! VAMOS!!.

naruto: ERES UN HIJUEPUTA.

sasuke: LA TUYA CABRON ZORRO MARICA!!!

naruto:CALLA YA!! MALDITA CAPERUSITA ROJA!!!

sasuke: YA BASTA ZORRO IDIOTA SiN CEREBRO!!!.

naruto: JODER!!! ME HAS JODIDO EL DIA Y ME HAS MACHACADO LOS COJONES PON LOS PUÑOS EN ALTO--naruto se lanzo sobre sasuke

sasuke hizo lo mismo..se escuchaban las palabrotas que decia mientras se remangaban a golpes

naruto le daba un gancho a sasuke .,sasuke le daba duro le metia unos cuantos zapes

en fin la pelea de todos los dias...

en ese momento una pelirosa viene a lo lejos corriendo, ya que sabia lo tarde que era...

se sorprende cuando ve el alboroto y a la vez algo cabriada.

sakura: buenos dias--decia ella dulcemente.

sasuke y naruto solo seguian peliando.

sasuke:AAH VES QUE NO ERAS TAN HOMBRECITO ZORRO!!.

naruto: ANDA COJE ESTO!!

sakura:--con cara de "what the fuck"-oigan ya basta--decia ella en terminos medios.

sakura:--un poco mas alto--oigan...

naruto:ANDALE! VAMOS MALDITO TEME!!

sasuke: QUITATE DE ENCIMA MALDITO NARUTO!!.

sakura--suspiro ò.ó puso cara de cabriada alzo su puño se agacho y le dio un tremendo golpe al suelo haciendo que este se cuarte de pedazitos---OIGAN!!

JODER!! ESTO ES TODOS LOS DIAS SERA QUE SE PUEDEN CALMAR!!--decia sakura cabreada y al punto del colapso.

naruto:O.O?? saku..sakura chan??

sasuke:O.O!!! que rayos..--decia el pelinegro impresionado por la fuerza de la chica , jamas la habia visto asi... jamas habia visto el tipo de entrenamiento que

le daba tsunade, el sabe que no es la debilucha de antes.

naruto:--quien asustado por la cara que tiene sakura señala a sasuke y--sakura-chan fue el!! ò.ó.

sakura: na..narutoooooooooo!!!--le da un zape haciendo que a naruto le aparescan chichones y desde luego ponga cara de "yo no fui"-- sakura chan eso dolio TTTT

sakura:callad!! naruto callad!! antes de que me saqueis de quicio!--decia ella.--estoy casada de sus peleas ya basta!! una ves en su vida.

sasuke:todo lo comenzo ese maldito baka!!.

naruto: ya ves sakura-chan!! que es el quien comienza.

sakura:--con un tierna voz--disculpa sasuke-kun n.n podrian dejar de pelear...

sasuke: ¬¬ hmp..dile que no se tropiece en mi camino y estara vivo.

sakura:--con cara asesina hacia naruto-- naruto baka!! has oido!!!

naruto:oO??-- naruto esta impresionado por lo rapido que cambia sakura de humor con cara de apestado soloo dijo-- ò.ó como sea...

sakura:--ya calmada-- donde esta kakashi sensei???

en ese momento se aparece una nube...

kakashi:hola!!!--decia el peligris con su sonrisa-- disculpen la tardanza se me cruzo un gato negro gigante vigotudo yy..

naruto y sakura: mentiroso!!!!!!!!--decia los dos al unisono.

sasuke: ¬¬ presumido.

naruto: como sea..-decia naruto mientras se cruzaba de brazos en el piso-- para que estamos hoy aqui?

kakashi: bueno..tsunade les ha asignado un nueva mision.

sakura:--con un tono de seriedad en su voz-- de que se trata kakashi-sensei?

kakashi:bien--cara de serio-- hace 4 dias recibimos un informe ..

naruto:---intrigado-- informe?

kakashi:-cara de fastidiado--sera que me dejas continuar...--,,-- bien como les seguia deciendo

hace 4 dias recibimos un informe de la aldea de la arena..especificamente de suna-gakure

para ser que en la frontera que divide al pais del aire y el pais del fuego ha habido un descubrimiento

parece ser que unos pergaminos de la epoca neolitica ha surgido , es de suma importancia traerlos devuelta

a la aldea para determinar su origen...y por consiguiente sus habilidades tato valoricas com fisicas.

sakura:--confusa-- de la era neolitica?? pero si para aquel remoto tiempo

no se habia inciado las aldeas shinobis.. aun no se formaban los clanes ni los pilares

para hacer un origen especifico ,como es posible.. a menos que...

kakashi: asi es sakura, es por eso que se necesitan los pergaminos

al parecer contiene los origenes especificos de las ramas sucesorias de la aldea

un material que no puede caer en manos de cualquiera seria un riesgo muy grande..

sasuke:--bastante serio-- si esos pergaminos contienen los origenes de la aldea

es posible que si cae en manos enemigas, las tecnicas adquiridas

por una determinada ldea podrian ser...

kakashi:--terminando la frase de sasuke-- copiadas y desde luego usadas contra nosotros.

naruto:--sin saber de que diablos hablaban esos 3..--O.O aha..aja---decia naruto haciendose el intelectual cosa que no entendia.

sakura:--mirando a naruto medio fastidiada-- naruto? ù.u no entiendes verdad...

naruto:claro que si sakura-chan!!! ya vamonos a la mision estoy ansioso--decia naruto entusiasmado y desde luego disimulando su ignorancia.

sasuke:¬¬--_ese baka nunca entiende nada.--_hmp.. algo mas kakashi?

kakashi: bueno aqui esta el mapa--le dio el mapa facilitandoselo a sakura-- ya sabran su ubicacion.--tomando conciencia de que confiaba mas en sakura.--sakura ven un momento.

sakura:--hiendo donde kakashi-- digame sensei?

kakashi: sakura aqui esta el dinero para esta mision es un poco mas de lo normal pero estaran al menos 1 semana de mision...

sakura:--seria-- entiendo sensei.

kakashi: ademas... cabe decirte que estas al mando de esta mision.

sakura:O.O?? como?? usted no ira?

kakshi: me han asignado a una mision rango A te dejo a estos 2 en tus manos.

sakura: ya entiendo...

kakashi: ademas se me ha comunicado que eres ninja medico sabras cuidarte y tsunade me djijo algo mas

la encargada de resolver esos pergaminos eres tu..eres la unica ninja que podria utilizar sus influencias metodicas para resolver

ya me han dicho que has aprendido mas de lo que aparentas me siento orgullosa de ti sakura haz mejorado estos ultimos 3 años

ahora eres toda una chuunin de 16 años y si la mision sale bien seremos colegas..-decia kakashi acariciando el cabello de sakura

como si de su hija se tratase.

sakura:-- al escuchar las palabras de kakashi especialmente "seremos colegas" eso significaria que...---ah!! wiwiwiw--decia sakura en gritos y saltos de felicidad--

no lo puedo creer!! me van a acender a jouning!!! yeAH YEAH!!--decia sakura saltando de felcidad.

aquella noticia no hizo oidos sordos y sasuke la llego a escuchar mientras en su mente...

_sasuke:que rayos es lo que le estara diciendo a sakura??_

_inner sasuke: ¬¬ celoso sasuke?_

_sasuke: tu de nuevo.. ¬¬_

_inner sasuke: osea hellow!!! claro._

_sasuke:podrias dejar de decir asi...pareces marica._

_inner sasuke hey n.n no me culpes..._

_sasuke:desaparesete ahora!!._

_inner sasukecomo quiera...vale...vale ignorame._

_sasuke:hmp..._

kakashi quien seguia hablando con sakura...

kakashi: bueno sin mas que decir nos vemos!!!. parten a las 5:am de mañana!!.

sakura: si kakashi sensei!!--decia sakura con una sonrisa de oreja oreja.

sakura se dirigio hasta donde estaban los 2 chicos...

quienes estaban mirandose fuerte por la pequeña riña de antes...

sakura:--tono serio-- bueno partiremos mañana a las 5:00 a.m. has escuchado naruto baka!!!! te quiero aqui a las jodidas 5 de la mañana!!!!

naruto:--haciendo pucheros--si sakura-chan!! ya me puedo ir?

sakura:¬¬ no se que esperas desde hace rato lo debiste haber hecho...

naruto:esta bien !!!! ire a comer al ramen ichiraku!!!!

sasuke y sakura: ¬¬ que milagro.

naruto:hmp... ò.ó que tiene contra el ramen!!

sasuke:largate ya baka...

naruto:como sea.. adios marika!! digo sasuke. adios sakura-chan!!

sasuke:--apretando los dientes de la rabia--hmp... como me da colera.

sakura:sasuke-kun..--llamaba la pelirosa al chico.

sasuke:--sin muchas ganas de hablar-- hmp?

sakura:--nerviosa-- bueno..yo..yo.. me pre..me preguntaba si podria..podria ir a tu..tu casa!--decia ella tragando saliva en la garganta.

sasuke:--aun con la mirada sin expresion sin mirar a la chica que estaba al lado de el--hmp...si eso quieres..--sasuke se sentia extraño

desde cuando estaba asi con sakura...digo! el no podia decir nada despues de todo el fue quien le hizo la propuesta

ademas ese dia no habia sido el mejor para el estaba algo temperamental digamos, estaba actuando igual que antes frio..

la calidez del dia anterior se habia ido a la basura.

sakura:--algo confundida- sasuke-kun? estas..estas enfadado conmigo?

sasuke:--sin importarle demaciado-- no,porque lo dices--decia el con su mirada habitual.

sakura:--analizando y desde luego poniendose triste-- es que me estas tratando algo seco.

sasuke: soy asi--dijo el como respuesta.

sakura:--confundida-- pero es que ayer..tu..tu no estabas as..asi te sucede algo?

sasuke:--algo enfadado -- no ,no me pasa nada.

sakura:insistiendole a su _"amigo"-- _anda confia en mi no somos amigos?--decia ella algo triste.

sasuke:hmp... nada he dicho que nada!!!--dijo casi gritando el chico.

sakura:--a quien no se le escapaba algunas lagrimas ya que el le habia gritado sin razon alguna solo por intentar preocuparse por el.--lo..lo siento no quise molestarte--decia ella llorando--disculpa mi atrevimiento adios!!--decia ella con lagrimas y una sonrisa fingida--y de nuevo lo siento--dicho esto salio corriendo llorando.

sasuke:hmp...--musito el viendo como la chica se alejaba llorando y desde luego muy muy muy muy pero muy en el fondo un poco de culpabilidad-

_inner sasuke: eres idiota o que!!_

_sasuke:¬¬ ahora que quieres... condenada vocesita._

_inner sasuke:joder!! no sabes tratar a una mujer o q!! _

_sasuke:no me gustan las niñas lloricas._

_inner sasuke:idiota!! ella solo trataba de preocuparse por ti.. ella no tiene la culpa de que andes de cabron!!._

_sasuke:y a mi que? yo no le he pedido sus lastimas ni sus preocupaciones._

_inner sasuke: actuaste mal... ella solo trato de ayudarte!! ademas ella tiene razon de puede saber por que rayos estas asi?_

_sasuke:tu mejor que nadie lo deberia saber... a mi no me pasa nada._

_inner sasuke: mira esta bien cabreate lo que quieras pero tienes que aceptar que sakura solo te queria ayudar..._

_sasuke: reconosco que tal vez fui un poco duro con ella.. pero y ella que!! es una preguntona._

_inner sasuke: pues anda y pide disculpas..._

_sasuke: y si no lo hago que??_

_inner sasuke: se te olvida que yo soy tu? si no lo haces yo tu conciencia te estare molestando todos los dias a toda hora..._

_y no puedes golpearme ni detenerme_

_sasuke:haz lo que quieras y ahora..._

_inner sasuke: seee see see ya me voy..._

_sasuke:se te agradece._

despues de la conversacion de sasuke y su inner, sasuke se dispuso a caminar hacia su casa sin importarle lo que habia hecho a sakura.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo casa de sakura OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoo

ino: ahi no..esto no puede ser que le diremos a sakura?.--decia ino con una expresion triste en su cara.

temari: que sucedera cuando sakura..se entere?

hinata:i-ino cha-an sakura debe enterarse--decia hinata algo timida.

ten ten:es cierto...jamas debimos haber abierto esa carta.

ino: ahora que sabemos esto..no quiero ver la cara de sakura al enterarse.

temari: sera mejor que se le des esta noche..ella debe saber lo que ha pasado.

ino:llorara mucho pero debe enterarse...

en casa de sakura habia un conmocion muy grande parecia ser que algo habia sucedido pero que seria exactamente?(¬¬ no se los dire hasta el prox capi)

por sorpresa sakura llego a casa... no saludo a nadie parecia estar llorando corrio por las escaleras y solo se ollo un..

!!PAF!(efecto especial de un portazo XD)

ante esta accion no pudo dejar a las 4 chicas totalmente anondadas...

ino:sa..sakura?

hinata:se harbra enterado?

temari: no lo creo la carta acaba de llegar hoy... ella no estuvo en todo el dia.

ten ten: entonces subamos a ver lo que le ha pasado.

ino:--ino paro a ten ten-- no! dejala..necesita estar sola...al menos despues de un rato ire a ver que pasa...ademas ya se deben inmaginar que es..o mejor dicho

quien es.--decia ino con cierto deje d furia en su voz.

hinata: oigan amigas... porque no me dejan llamar a naruto-kun--dicho lo ultimo jugo con sus dedos y se sonrojo.--claro para preguntarle que haya sucedido.

temari:--con mirada picara-- a mi se me hace que quieres hablar con naruto.

ino:¬¬ si es cierto..

ten ten: hinata que ocultas??

hinata:yo..ette no nada...yo solo.ette lo hago por sakura-chan..ella ette es nuestra amiga.

ino:tienes razon!!! llamalo.

hinata:esta bien...ino me pasas mi celular porfavor.

ino:--dandole el celular--aqui esta hinata-san.

hinata:gra..gracias.

hinata marco el numero de naruto...

OoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOo departamento de narutoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

naruto: uzumaki al telefono si diga?

hinata: na-naruto-naruto-kun?

naruto:ohio hinata-chan!! que hay!!

hinata:dis-disculpa que-te -te llame- a -es-.estas horas queroa preguntarte algo...

naruto: no importa hinata-chan--decia el chico arrascando su nuca .

hinata:sabes que le sucedio a sakura-chan?

naruto:uh? O.o?? a sakura-chan? le paso algo O.O???

hinata:es que ha..ha lle-llegado a casa llorando.

naruto:no,,el ultimo que la vio fue el joder!!!!! ha sido el dobe!!!!

hinata:ug??--decia la chica confusa.

naruto: hinata-chan luego te llamo si? es que ya se a quien preguntarle.

hinata:esta..bien nartuto-kun adios!!!!

CONTINUARAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

_notas-:_

_adivinare , ú.ù_

_lo siento se que prometi un capi mas intersante lo que sucede_

_es que hiba a ser mas largo.. pero tuve que irme de urgencias_

_al hospital mientras escribia mi hermanito menor se callo de la_

_mesa y se rompio la cabeza_

_miles de perdones!!_

_disculpenme prometo compensarles en el capitulos proximo!_

_porfavor ayudenme a no pensar tanto en mi hermanito y _

_poder escribirles su merecido sasusaku dejandome sus reviews_

_en serio pido un millon de perdones_

_disculpen las molestia_

_su autora que los quiere mucho.._

_ana-nee-chan_

_perdon,perdon,perdon,perdonperdon,perdon,perdon,perdon_

_perdon,perdon,perdon,perdonperdon,perdon,perdon,perdon_

_perdon,perdon,perdon,perdon perdon,perdon,perdon,perdon_

_perdon,perdon,perdon,perdon perdon,perdon,perdon,perdon_

_perdon,perdon,perdon,perdon perdon,perdon,perdon,perdon_

_perdon,perdon,perdon,perdon perdon,perdon,perdon,perdon_

_perdon,perdon,perdon,perdon perdon,perdon,perdon,perdon_


	6. cambios

_**notas de la autora:**_

_hellow!!! como han estado (yo espero que bien)_

_ya saben del accidente que tuvo mi hermano la semana pasada_

_debido a que jodi las reglas de la casa_

_descuide a mi hermano y se rompio la cabeza_

_pero a la mierda!!! porque hoy les traigo un capi!!!  
para las/los que quieran pasar un rato hablando pues..aqui estami o aqui les dejo el capi..._

luego de colgarle a hinata... naruto estaba algo furioso

cuando de su "hermanita" sakura se trataba era muy sobreprotector la verdad es que le enfurecia

cuando veia a sakura llorar en realidad odiaba verla asi... naruto se dio a la tare de analizar cual podria ser

la causa por la que sakura estuviera asi entonces penso. **" maldito dobe juro que esa cara te la remango a golpes"**

finalmente tomo sus llaves y se dirigio a casa de sasuke...

**oOoOoOoOooOoOoOOoOoOoOo habitacion de sakura OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoo**

sakura estaba tirada sobre su cama... las lagrimas le salian sin pedir permiso alguno

se sentia mal, en esos momentos hasta llego a sentirse odiada...sus ojos estaban rojos de tanto llorar...

¿pero?que tanto daño le hacia sasuke solo con gritarle...

**sakura: como puede ser posible que me odie tanto!!**-decia ella entre sollozos**--mira todo lo que me gano..yo solo..yo..solo**

**yo solo queria ayudarlo!!!! siempre es asi el termina despreciandome como basura! tal vez eso soy basura...**

**mira lo debil que soy**--en ese momento sakura se paro hacia el espejo de su habitacion y postro sus manos en la peinadora**--mira**

**nada mas soy una llorica, solo por estar ayudando a los demas y no ayudarme a mi misma**--se recriminaba mientras veia su

rostro enfurecido en el reflejo del espejo,en un intento de desatar su rabia golpeo el espejo fuertemente haciendo que algunos pedazos

cortaran la mayor parte de su mano...**--mierda!!! acaso sere siempre asi!!!!--**vosiferaba ella.

por otra parte el ruido de los vidrios rompiendose habia llamado la atencion de las kunoichis...

**ino: oigan han escuchado eso?**--decia ino con una notable preocupasion en su rodtro.

**hinata: viene..de la habitacion de sakura!!!.**--decia hinata nerviosa.

**ten ten: sera mejor que subamos a ver que sucede--**decia ten ten con un tono muy serio.

**temari: chicas...antes de que vayan arriba quiero decirles algo... la carta de sakura.. sera mejor se la den cuando este**

**mas calmada aun desconocemos la razon por la que esta en ese estado.**

**ino: temari tiene razon...omitamos esa carta hasta que se le vea mejor.**

**hinata: bien subamos...**

sakura seguia en la habitacion al parecer la herida que se habia hecho antes

estaba realmente grave,estaba profunda, se habia cortado varios vasos sanguineos,se podia notar que sakura estaba perdiendo

mucha sangre..pero sin envargo...esa herida tan tolo era poco para lo que ella sentia al menos de esa forma pensaba ella.

lla verdad sakura no lloraba por que sasuke le habia gritado...

**sakura:tal vez... esto es lo que me va a ayudar a comprender que yo jamas sere alguien importante para ti**--se

recriminaba la pelirosa mientras comenzaba a tomar su semblante normal-**-lo se.. desde ahora no sere mas sakura la que siempre**

**andaba detras de ti...no...no...desde ahora les mostrare quien soy...**--decia ella mientras su rostro se tornaba _**frio**_.

sakura habia razonado bastante...no lloraba por que sasuke le habia gritado

llora porque no sabe como desahogar las penas que trae en sima, ha estado enamorada de sasuke por mas de 10 años

diez años,ya que desde su infancia siempre quizo acercarse mas a sasuke,tenia anhelos como cualquier niña

realmente el amor que sentia era puro...por su mente pasaban muchos recuerdos...uno de ellos era cuando el equipo 7 se formo

sentia felicidad porque estaria con el,pero jamas espero tanto rechazo de parte de el...,lloraba

porque en aquellos años siempre se preocupo por el en cada mision,en cada entrenamiento,y cada vez que el estuviera

en peligro... y que recibia a cambio, nada! solo mas desprecio,tanto sufrimiento,tanto rechazo,tanta baja estima

tras los constantes insultos de el, solo esperaba una sonrisa...o un"gracias sakura" pero no el siempre de frio

y calculador...ella era un caso perdido...y se canso.

**sakura: he decido no llorar mas... has ganado uchiha, no te molestare mas,no me preocupare mas**

**ni si quiera te dirijire la palabra si asi lo deseas...asi sera uchiha.**--se decia a si misma...

fue interrumpida ya que escucho la puerta tocar..

**ino: sakura abre la puerta necesito hablar contigo.**--decia ino desde afuera de la habitacion de sakura.

**sakura:necesito estar sola!!!!--**vosiferaba la pelirosa en un intento de estar sola.

**ino:sakura estas segura!!!! estas bien!!!**--gritaba ino preocupada.

**sakura: si ino solo necesito descansar,estoy bien.**--mentia sakura, ya que realmente no se sentia bien pero no queria preocupar a sus amigas.

**ino: esta bien si necesitas algo no dudes en llamarnos.**--decia ino muy sevivial

**sakura: esta bien se los hare saber si asi a de pasar.**

**ino:esta bien...**

ino se retiro de la puerta de la habitacion de sakura...les conto a las chicas todo lo sucedido

sabian que sakura no estaba bien pero cuando ella pedia estar sola no existia nadie quien la sacara

de ese estado si no era ella.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo casa de sasuke oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

despues de un arduo entrenamiento diurno sasuke estaba realmente cansado

se tiro en el sofa intentando consiliar el sueño, justo cuando estaba por cerrar sus ojos

suena el timbre de la casa...

**sasuke: a ver quien se atreve a interrumpir mi sueño**--decia sasuke con cara de cabreado.

al abrir la puerta se encuentra nada mas ni nada menos que a** -- baka que haces aqui?**--pregunto sasuke incredulo...

**naruto : sasuke? como mierda eres capas de tratar asi a sakura!!!**--decia el rubio en furia.

**sasuke: de que me hablas dobe... yo no le hecho nada.**-decia el rabioso ya que sakura era algo que segun el poco importaba.

**--porque siempre que le sucede algo a esa..a esa...**

**naruto: no te atrevas a decir algo mas maldito teme!! porque te juro que re remango la cara a golpes**--decia

naruto enfurecido.

**sasuke: mira baka,vienes a MI casa en Mi puerta a estar insultandome por la llorica esa.**

**naruto:mierda sasuke!!!! sakura solo te pretende ayudar,ella solo busca acercarse a ti**

**y tu que haces,, la tratas como si fuera basura!!! joder razona!!!**

**sasuke:...hmp.**

**naruto: como puedes ser asi tan insensible!!! ella solo busca tu aceptacion!!!**

**no has tomado en cuenta todo lo que ha sufrido!!! ella siempre te brinda una sonrisa**

**ella siempre se preocupa por ti... y tu que! la rechasas.**

**sasuke: eso no es asunto tuyo..yo no le he pedido que se preocupe por mi.**

**naruto: y eso que!! no necesitas pedirselo para que ella lo haga...**

**se hizo mas fuerte para que no la vieras como una debilucha!**

**sasuke...**

**naruto: por que joder te quedas callado!! sabes que lo que digo no es mentira sasuke!!!**

**deja ya las mariconadas en las que te pones y tratala mejor aunque sea 1 vez en al dia!!**

**por lo menos eso la hace feliz!! un dia de estos se va a hundir de tanto que llora.**

**sasuke: no le he pedido sus malditas lagrimas asi que deja de joderme la vida y ya vete!!!**

**naruto:grrr.. has lo que quieras!!!!! pero si la vuelves a tratar asi no respondo.**--al decir esto naruto se fue con una furia incontenible.

despues de que naruto se fue...

sasuke realmente sabia que habia hecho mal... sabia que naruto tenia razon...

ni el mismo se entendia...un dia le dice a sakura que acepta ser su amigo

al otro dia le dan esos arrebatos a el solo porque la vio muy cerca de kakashi..

a caso seran _**¿celos?**_., no... segun el, jamas sentiria amor hacia nadie

no tenia ningun lazo que lo uniera a el para sentir celos...

ademas el solo concideraba a sakura como una _**molestia **_.

una piedra en sus zapatos,un obstaculo en su jodido camino...

saliendo de sus pensamientos...se dirigio a la cama a descansar...mañana comenzaba una

nueva mision a la que no faltaria... un nuevo _**¿reto?**_

continuaraaaaaaaaaaa.

_**notas finales:**_

_se que esta corto!! pero denle pasiencia al sasusaku_

_que lo que tengo planedo guajajaj comenzara desde el prox_

_capi claro con la ayuda de sus reviews!!!!_

_ya les podre actualizar a diario ya que mi hermano se fue_

_a donde mis tios... comienza el sasusaku desde el prox capi!!!!!_

_cahus besos_

_y perdon por lo corto del capi!!!_


	7. reto

_**capitulo VI  
"¿reto?"  
**_

Son las 5:30 am en konoha, aun sigue estando oscuro sin embargo es la  
hora a la que se tiene que efectuar la mision, sasuke apenas se levanta con todo  
el pesar del dia y tan bien con algo de pereza, su reloj marca las 5:34 a.m al ver la hora

se reincorpora y se levanta de la cama, se dirige hacia el baño... se quita su ropa

y abre la ducha dejadoe caer la critastalina agua sobre su torneado cuerpo... cada gota

de agua se contornea a la forma de su cuerpo, el agua era calienta haci bastante vapor por lo que sasuke

tenia las mejillas levemente rosadas, despues de 15 minutos de baño finalemente sale de la regadera

busca un sweater negro con mallas(el que usan los ninjas debajo de la ropa)  
y el pantalon del mismo color sus sandalias y listo...

5:50 de l mañana sasuke esta listo, cierrra la puerta de su casa y se dirige al puente

el puto de encuentro con el resto del equipo 7.

el camino fue corto,silencioso...el estaba bastante metido en sus pensamientos como para que fuera interumpido por cualquiera

distraccion de la calle.

son las 6:00 am sakura esta en el puente desde hace algunos 10 minutos

aun no llega naruto ni sasuke.

sakura:--pensando-- done rayos habran hido esos dos, les dije claramente que los queria a las 6:00  
aah!! debe ser ese idiota de sasuke seguramente trata de **retarme **y contradecirme

debe estar celoso porque no le dieron el mando a el.

sakura seguia especualdno acerca de la ubicacion de sasuke y naruto.

sakura dejo de pensar cuando a lo lejos se veia la figura de un chico de 16 años pelo negro

era sasuke.

al llegar al puente noto que naruto no habia llegado, estaban solos tal vez era la mejor oportunidad

para pedirle disculpas a sakura...pero.

sasuke:-- pensando-- deberia pedirle disculpas despues de todo estaba mal... y cogi mi rabia con ella..

espera! porque me preocupa tanto si ella me habla o no? es una molestia siempre quiere

**retarme.**

sasuke al llegar solo se puso en su tipica pose con los ojos cerrados sin dirigirle la palabra a sakura.

no deseaba hablarle en ese momento, pero en ciertos momentos queria pedirle disculpas pero su orgullo

no lo dejaba.

el ambiente estaba tenso sakura miraba a sasuke, sasuke miraba a sakura de la manera mas arrogante

mientras que esta le lanzaba miradas matadoras t asi sucesivamente .

a lo lejos se podia persivir que cierto pelirubio venia con sus aarebatos de niño pequeño, era como

una manada de caballos...

naruto:---casi en tono de suplica-- skura perdoname!!!!!! perdoname!!! por llegar tarde no me golpees es que un perro

me persiguio en la calle disuclpanme!!!!!!

sasuke:hmp.. idiota.

sakura:--quien estaba demasiada distraida como para analizar a naruto-- eeh.. si naruto

pero si vuelves a llegar tarde juro que te voy a cortar lo que de seguro no tienes!!!!.--vocifero sakura cabreada

naruto:--confuso-- sakura-chan estas bien?

sakura:--dubitativa-- porque no lo deberia estar?

naruto: no por nada solo preguntaba.

sakura: bueno vamonos ya... solo tenemos un limite tiempo de una semana para esta mision.

naruto:entonces vamonos.

los 3 ninjas caminaban hacia la salida de konoha...en el camino sakura hablaba con naruto y sasuke solo

los observaba desde atras le daba mucha curiosidad saber de que se reian tanto sakura y naruto.

despues de algunos minutos de caminata loa 3 ya se encontraban en la salida de konoha ya estaban por enseñar

los permisos para salir cuando de repente un ambu aparece.

AMBU: señorita sakura le tengo un recado.

sakura:-- bastante dudosa-- de que se trata?

AMBU: pero , me han dicho que le informe solo a usted fueron las ordenes especificas que dieron tsunade y kakashi.

sakura: espere un momento.

sakura camino hacia atras donde estaban sus dos compañeros.

sakura: sasuke, naruto no se muevan de aqui, estare un poco mas adelante.

sasuke: hmp.. no me gusta nada ese AMBU.

sakura: opino lo mismo.

sakura dejo a sus dos compañeros para finalmente dirigirse donde se encontraba el AMBU.

sakura:adelante le escucho.

AMBU: el recado es de kakashi y tsunade... me han mandado a comunicarles que el joven naruto no puede  
acompañarles en esta mision.

sakura:--sorprendida-- cual es el motivo?

AMBU: el motivo es que la mision que se supone debian ustedes completar era para el joven uchiha y usted  
a naruto se le asigno una nueva mision junto a la joven hinata...es la misma mision la que deben efectuar

pero eventualmnete en diferentes areas... al final de la mision se encontraran en un mismo punto

no se a ciencia cierta porque tsunade habra tomado la decision pero temo que me tengo que llevar al joven naruto.

sakura:esta bien--decia sakura fastidiada-- le ire a informar y enseguida vendra.

AMBU: como diga--decia el AMBU mientras desaparecia.

sakura camino algunos pasos hacia donde estaban naruto y sasuke.

naruto:-- impaciente-- que te dijo ese AMBU sakura?

sakura: naruto... tienes otra mision no participaras en la nuestra.

naruto:sorprendido--- QUEEEEE????? y dejarte sola con el granuja de sasuke ni loco!!!

sasuke: mira quien habla de granujas idiota.

naruto: con quien fue eso?

sasuke: que hay otra cabezagueca idiota baka usuratonkashi aqui?

naruto:grrrr enfrentate...

sakura:---cabreada--- PUEDEN DEJAR DE PELEAR AHORA!!!!!

naruto: OO--tragando saliva--- si saku pero porque tengo que irme.

sakura: tienes una mision con hinata!!! nos juntaremos en algun punto de la mision ya que es la misma te queda claro!!!.

naruto:---confundido-- con hinata??

sakura: si... me gustaria que te quearas pero... son ordenes de kakashi y tsunade.

naruto: aunque no me guste la idea de dejarte sola con el emo idiota de sasuke... son ordenes de la vieja mamada.

sakura:---con fuego en los ojos mientras se agranda al estuilo anime--- naruto!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!---PLAAF!!!.

naruto:--a quien le salen chichon por el golpe--- auch eso me doilio sakura!!!!

sakura: ya vete antes de que te muela a golpes.

AMBU:---aparece---: listo para irnos uzumaki?

naruto: como sea...

continuaraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo IIIV

_**Capitulo IIIV**_

" _**como equipo somos desastre"**_

  
notas:  
antes del capitulo siguiente quiero pedirle perdon a todos mis lectoras/es  
se que tengo meses sin actualizar la historia lo que sucede es que no ha sido unos mese buenos para mi ya que entre a la escuela y estuve ejerciendo como C.O.D(cuerpo de orden y disciplina) que es muy complicado cuando en tu escuela hay 34,834 estudiantes y bueno tuve que seguir una doctrina unica recta y rutinaria… pero ya que me he retirado del mi cargo he vuelto para poder finalizar la historia en su debido curso , disculpen las molestias y aqui mis muestra de disculpas con un nuevo capitulo. 

"Como Equipo un Desastre"

naruto no tenia ganas de irse, le repugnaba la insolita idea de dejar a sakura con sasuke , uno de sus mayores temores era el de que a sakura le sucediera algo por algun descuido de sasuke , pero se estaba olvidando de un muy importante detalle el factor "poder" que sakura posee.

naruto:-- con cierta incredulidad en su vos—Olleme tu! Granuja – vocifero naruto mientras las rayas de su zorruno rostro se marcaban con una mueca de asco-- si llego a saber que le sucede algo a sakura jura que eres hombre muerto—expreso el rubio antes de dar media vuelta y marcharse junto al AMBU .

Sasuke:quien aparentemente estaba molesto—idiota… quien piensa que es.

Sakura:--quien no tenia muchas ganas de hablar con el uchiha—bueno creo que es hora de irnos, te parece? 

Sasuke:hmp… como sea… pero antes te advierto algo, si te pasa algo es problema tuyo… no estoy acostumbrado a andar con MOLESTIAS y TONTAS NINATAS MIMADAS y sobre todo DEBILES.

Sakura se habia prometido no derramar una lagrima mas y mcuho menos causadas por sasuke pero esas palabras le habian llegado en la fria coraza que habia construido para su propia proteccion, en un solo segundo con palabras dolorosas todo aquel valor con el que se habia armado se habia deshecho… su burbuja de cristal se habia roto y no habria nadie quien pudiese reparar aquel intantivi dano , solo sintio como unas lagrimas involuntarias calleron por su rostro sin pedir permiso ni sin previo aviso simplemente calleron… por sus jades ojos .

Sakura:--habia apretado sus punos para dar la cara y armarse de valor—yo…yo…yo…-- sakura no aguanto mas la presion que sasuke ejercia sobre ella, instintivamente salio corriendo en ese mismo momento no tenia ganas de habalr con sasuke ni con nadie, simplemente corria donde no hubiese dolor cerca…

Sasuke solo se quedo asqueado por lo sensible y emocional que sakura podia llegar a ser ademas ya estaba acostumbrado a joderle la vida a los demas, siempre tan arrogante como solo el puede ser , y eso sin decir una de las cuantas cosas de las que tanto presume… en fin la reaccion que habia tomado sakura le habia valido 3 pepinos… solo metio sus manos en el bolsillo y se dispuso a seguir con la mision solo se preguntaba cuando terminaria, ya estaba ancioso por alejarse de esa pelirrosa tan jodona (segun el).

con sakura…

corria sin ver por donde pasaba, lloraba,lloraba y eso le avergonzaba, como pudo alguien tan arrogante ya tan emo … romper su barrera de proteccion en solo 1 segundo?? Quien podia?? Solo era uno y se llamaba sasuke uchiha nadie mas le haria llorar como el lo hace, es que el amor que le tiene es tan grande que no le cabe en el cuerpo, sin embargo sufre… ella ya habia perdido la esperanza de que algun dia sassuke cambiara, sabia que ni en sus suenos mas profundos eso sucederia pero le gustaba pensar que si, despues de todo lo unico que no se debe perder es la fe.

Despues de un rato sakura paro de correr se habia cansado… miro a su alrededor y habia un arbol de flores de cerezo se quedo mirandolo y luego se recosto sobre el, comenzo a reflexionar lo que habia pasado hace algunas horas. A caso valia la pena tanto sufrimiento por algo que jamas hiba a ser? Acaso estaria enamorada de uchiha sasuke para siempre? Las dudas flotaban en su joven mente… se quedo todo el rato totalmente en silencio… hasta quedar profundamente dormida.

sueno de sakura

una nina de unos 7 de edad, pelo rosado como las flores de cerezo sus grandes ojos jades y una sonrisa hermosa, caminaba feliz sobre un campo lleno de flores de cerezo , no estaba sola aparentemente estaba con su madre…

Madre: hija mia! Deja de revolcarte en el piso –sonreia la mujer alta de pelo blanco;

Nina:--sonriendo—mama!! Estaba jugando con las flores son muy bonitas como tu!.

Madre:--tomo a la nena en sus brazos y la sento sobre un hamaca y la mesia al compas del viento-- hija… sabes que te quiere mucho no quiero que sufras…porfavor aljate de lo que te hace dano—decia la madre de la nena con un tono triston en su voz—quiero que seas feliz mi amor—decia mientras acariciana su pelo rosa.

Nina:--quien no entendia lo que su madre expresaba-- mama de que estas hablando?—pregunto inocentemente.

Madre: si algun dia llego a desaparecer quiero que sepas que… busques tu keikei genkai el sukaimoonsaku aunque ahora no sepas que es mas adelante lo sabras… ahora….

uno vos interrumpe: sakura…. Sakuraa sakuraaa!!

fin del sueno de sakura………………………………………………………./././././././.././

aparentemente alguien estaba llamando a sakura , sus ojos se fueron abriendo lentamente lo primero que vio fue que se estaba haciendo de noche y luego vio a sasuke? Si a sasuke quien la llamaba pero parecia no dar respuesta.

sakura:que sucede??—pregunto sakura—te quedaste dormida—dijo sasuke aparentemente cabreado-- aah! Disculpame… no sabia… bueno nada mas me …

sasuke:porke me das explicaciones… despues de todo no me interesa solo te desperte porque creo que es prudente buscar un lugar donde levantar un campamento o por lo menos eso hare yo.

Sakura: ssi esta bien…

Sasuke:--pensando--esto es un jodido vergajo porque rayos me tuvo que tocar con esta nenita mimada hasta hubiera preferido al idiota de naruto! (vergajo: se define como una mierda, algo molestoso derivado de la palanra verga)—pensaba sasuke molestamente a lo que puso una mueca que llamo bastante a la atencion de sakura .

Sakura:--confundida por la reaccion de sasuke pregunta—oye te pasa algo?

Sasuke:hmp…. Me ponen de mision con una torpe nenita pelo de chicle y entonces tengp que quedarme feliz!! Aah!!—dijo sasuke mientras en sus ojos se veia la rabia con la que decia las palabras—esta noche dormiremos incomodos por tu culpa ya que arruinaste todo.

Sakura:--ensombresienso su rostro y poniendo su se,blante algo perturbador—tu no sabes nada de mi, no me conoces sim embargo me lastimas porque eres asi? Quieres mostrarte como un duro ante todos , como alguien que no ve, ni siente , ni puede ser capaz de querer, eso es lo que tu quieres para ti porque si es asi dejame decirte que eres una basura uchiha sasuke, te burlas de mi solo porque yo soy capaz de lo que tu no puedes, me desprecias porque puedo ser quien yo quiero y te burlas de mi por tener SENTIMIENTOS cosa de la que tu piensas que careces, nada mas eres un nenito tratando de convertirse en hombre no eres mas que un estupido ninato tratando de vengarse!.

Sasuke: callate!—grito sasuke, mas activo su sharingan – tu eres la estupida! No sabes nada de mi no haz sufrido la mitad de lo que he sufrido por mucho tiempo—hizo pausa—tu te crees lo mejor pero debes saber que eres debil, no siempre se puede ser un sentimental, no siempre se puede ser como los demas quieren que seas, algunas personas tenemos algo que nos estanca y no nos deja vivir tranquilos. Asi que no vengas a habalrme basuras a mi y comportate a mi altura o si no bien te puede ir!.—grito sasuke para darse la vuelta he irse hacia el bosque sin decir nad mas.

Continuaraaaaaaaaa 

Disculpen que les corte hasta aqui porfa si quieren seguir el fic porfa envienme sus reviews para que vuelva mi inspiracion………..


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo IX

**Capitulo IX**

"**QUE COMIENSE EL TRATO"**

**TREGUA X TREGUA  
y sentimientos encontrados.**

En el capitulo anterior…

Sasuke: callate!—grito sasuke, mas activo su sharingan – tu eres la estupida! No sabes nada de mi no haz sufrido la mitad de lo que he sufrido por mucho tiempo—hizo pausa—tu te crees lo mejor pero debes saber que eres debil, no siempre se puede ser un sentimental, no siempre se puede ser como los demas quieren que seas, algunas personas tenemos algo que nos estanca y no nos deja vivir tranquilos. Asi que no vengas a habalrme basuras a mi y comportate a mi altura o si no bien te puede ir!.—grito sasuke para darse la vuelta he irse hacia el bosque sin decir nada mas.

Sakura quedo perpleja, jamas habia hecho que sasuke dijera algo acerca de el, jamas lo hacia era muy reservado y era casi imposible hacer enojar a sasuke. En fin, no es eso lo que preocupaba a sakura, si no el hecho de que estaba oscuresiendo y no habia senales de sasuke, se vio obligada a tener que levantar el campamento sola.

Sakura:--con gran pesadumbre –odio mi maldita vida-hizo pausa—deberia morirme y ya asi no tendria que sufrir tanto –se tiro sobre el frio pasto que reposaba entre las copas de los arboles—la verdad se sentiria diferente ser otra persona—melnacolicamente—estar en la vida de alguien mas.

??:con quien hablas!—interrumpio una peculiar voz—si se puede saber.

Sakura:nada –contesto sakura simple—solo hablaba conmigo misma, que acaso eso te molesta? Eeh uchiha?.

Sasuke:hmp… --contesto con pereza—preparate ya que dentro de dos horas nos iremos de aqui.

Sakura:--quejumbrosamente—y porque lo haria? Despues de todo tu y to no nacimos juntos, te puedes ir solo.

Sasuke:mira… lo que pienses, hagas o digas me tiene sin cuidado pero en lo que a mi respecta, en las misiones se deben aparte MOLESTIAS personales y dar todo para todo en la mision asi que o te acoplas o veras que haces!—ordeno sasuke con su tono frio habitual.

Sakura:porque debes ser asi con todo el mundo, porke pisas a todos con tu arrogante actitud?—pregunto sakura mientras se ponian melancolica.

Sasuke:aaaah!—grito furioso sasuke—porque demonios te emepenas en meterte en mi vida, entiende que cada quien con su bulto porque diablos quieres siempre ayudar eh! Entiende que para mi eres inutil, este equipo es pesimo—decia sasuke furibundo en medio del bosque.

Sakura:--sakura quien se paro del pasto--quieres saber porque maldita sea!! Porque se todo lo que te paso y me da coraje que me trates a mi y a los demas como basuras!!—se paro sakura enfrente de sasuke quien solo se quedaba callado mientras observaba la furia en los ojos de sakura –entiende que nosotros no tenemos la culpa! Queremos ayudarte y no nos dejas, a mi me importas mucho al igual que a naruto o a kakashi sensi o a los demas! Deja de ser tan—fue interrumpida por los brazos de sasuke , ya que la habia presionado contra el arbol que se encontraba detras de ella,-- tu… --articulo sasuke—te has metido en mi vida y me has espiado solo porque quieres ayudarme!!—hizo pausa sasuke mientra sakura quedaba atotina entre la escena—entiende que nadie puede—finalizo sasuke—que fue lo que te sucedio sasuke?hace algunos dias dijistes que me dejarias ser tu amiga y… esto es lo que sucede?—articulo sakura—entiende que nadie puede ayudarme—al menos dejame intentarlo—exclamo sakura—hagamos un trato, yo te tratare mejor con una sola condicion—cual es esa?—pregunto curiosamente sakura—que acates todas mis ordenes al pie de la letra.—finalizo sasuke -- esta bien, que comienze el trato!—exclamo a toda seriedad,sakura—oye me puedes soltar ya—dijo sakura—hmp…—gageo sasuke.

Sasuke: oye..—musito sasuke con tono simple—sabes que esto me cuesta y no te prometo nada… solo te puedo tratar mejor… de ahi a que pase algo mas lo dudo.

Sakura:tranquilo, no te he pedido mas—dijo sakura— uchiha, tienes el mapa?

sasuke:si… esta en el bolsillo de los pergtaminos.

Sakura:mira, no se me tiene permitido utilizar la tecnoca que voy a usar te pido toda discrecion.

Sasuke:como quieras.

Sakura: bien la tecnica consiste en que localizo mentalmente el lugar donde queremos estar y automaticamenter apareceremos en el lugar.

Sasuke:si se llama teletrasnportacion.

Sakura:no, a diferencia de la teletransportacion y la meditacion avisal es que la teletransportacion utiliza cierto porcentaje del chakra del usuario y si usaramos 10 veces la transportacion el 85 porciento de el chakra humano se iria en cuestion de segundo mientras que la medtacion avisal no utiliza chakra es una habilidad que se adquiere por someter el cuerpo del ususario a un grado de meditacion en la cual esta tan concentrado que logra concetarse con alguien mas automaticamente tomando chakra de otros usuario y lograr el cometido deseado.—finalizo sakura con su inteligencia.

Sasuke: ya veo porque kakashi te elijio para ser la mente maestra detra del plan.

Sakura:--pensando—eso fue un halago o me llamo nerd?-- jejeje, si, supongo.

Sasuke:hmp… y que se supone que haras? 

Sakura:llevarnos al aldea mas cercana buscar una posada donde quedarnos y seguir con la mision, ademas de que tengo hambre .

Sasuke: bueno a decir verdad—fue interrumpido por el sonoro ruido de su estomago—si, tengo hambre.--dijo sasuke mirando hacia su stomago.

Sakura:bien la verdad es que para hacer la tecnica debo tener concentracion tal como lo dije antes asi que, debes hacer silencio , no puede hacer nigun movimiento corporal, cierra los ojos y asi podre conectarme pero debo advertirte algo cuando estes dentro del espacio avisal te pido que tomes aire ya que te sentiras algo sofocado ya que no estas acostumbrado.

Sasuke:hmp… y yo que pense que darias las ordenes en esta mision.

Sakura: sasuke se me olvido decirte algo , te cedi el mando sobre mi no el mando sobre la mision.—inquierio sakura muy seria esta vez.

Sasuke: no he pedido mas.—dijo sasuke arrogantemente.

Sakura:bien comenzare pero antes quiero que mires tu reloj y veas la hora que tienes y veras algo al final—dijo sakura para comenzar con la tecnica.

Sakura cerro sus ojos, sasuke al igual que sakura cerro los suyos, sakura estaba entrando poco a poco a una meditacion extrema que era el principal requisito que se le pedia para ser esta tecnica…finalmente sakura empezaba a realizar su tecnica… abrio sus ojos sorpresivamente haciendo ver su color celeste que habia adquirido al realizarla algo que sakura nomenciono a sasuke es que mientras hace la tecnica su mente esta perdida en el espacio avisal y que no sale de su estado hasta llegar al destino deseado y si laconexion entre el usuario y la tecnica es interrumpida es posible que el usuario quede perdido en el espacio avisal y no regresar mas por esto se le ha pedido a sakura que no la use sin embargo en una situacion extrema es posible que se pueda usar.pero siguiendo al tema sakura introdujo a sasuke a su mundo … una vez que estuvieron en el espacio avisal las cosas se sentian extranas nada era normal sasuke abrio los ojos cuando ya se encontraba adentro…

Sasuke:que es esto—pensaba sasuke.

Sakura:es mi mente mi espacio avisal.

Sasuke:pero como??

sakura: te pido que porfavor te concentra en este lugar puedo leer tu mente --decia sakura mientras estaba parada sobre un espacio sin limites de paredes blancas… -- ahora entraremos a una parte donde las cosas se ponen dificiles uchiha , ves ese hollo negro,--senalo sakura hacia unas espirales negras girando—si que hay con el—dijo sasuke.—en ese hollo esta la salida ,la aldea yamasaki y debes aljar todo pensamiento negativo ya que como soy emotiva no puedo evitar que la tecnica sea de estas forma… si piensas algo malo es posible que no salgas de este espacio por lo menos 2 dias… y eso retrasaria la mision… ahora entra en el y al final nos teletransportaremos—hmp…--musito sasuke para dar comienzo a su caminata hasta el hollo nogro una vez que estuvo frente a el penso dos veces antes de crusarlo… sakura siguio detras de el .

Sakura:bien aqui vamos uchiha decia sakura seria.

Antes de casi adentrarse en el oscuro hoyo algo detuvo a sakura… era la mano de sasuke tomando la suya? 

Sakura:sa..su..ke?—dijo ella mirando hacia sus ojos, a sasuke se le podia notar cierta preocupacion en su mirada sin emcambio no bramo en empezar a hablar.

Sasuke:sakura—dijo el-- se que nunca te he tratado de las mejores formas, pero tampoco quiero que pienses que no me importas, si me importas pero se me hace dificil aceptar ciertas cosas. Porque me dices todo esto?--pregunto sakura preocupada-- te lo digo porque , necesito tu ayuda para algo que despues te dire… si me ayudas se que las cosas seran diferentes—y dejando a una sakura muy confundida salto al hoyo negro.

Sakura se quedo pensando en lo que sasuke le habia dicho era muy extrano jamas se habia comportado asi jamas … pero algun dia tendria que decircelo ahora solo se preocupo por saltar al hoyo y comenzar con su viaje…

mientras que con sasuke……..

sasuke:--pensando—no se si esuvo mal decirle lo que le dije pero ya es hora de que me deje de ser tan arrogante y tratar a las demas personas como basuras ya que no lo son somo humanos todos no hay nececidad de estar siempre con una coraza debil… no siempre es asi...—esos eran lo dilemas de sasuke… estaba confundido y no sabia el porque de las cosas que le sucedian… tal vez cierta pelirrosa le empezaba a agradar .

Bueno ya casi finalizaba la tecnica… ya todo lo mental se habia hecho ahora faltaba que sakura y sasuke se encontraran en la entrada para que ella pudiese hacer una transferencia corporal…, despues de unos breves minutos sakura llego donde estaba sasuke, ahi estaba el parado como siempre serio sin embargo con sus ojos cerrados-- vaya llegas tarde—musito el – si es que me restrase un poco en el camino—respondio sakura—bien sasuke toma mi mano ya que voy a hacer la trasnferncia corporal—sasuke tomo su mano suave y delicadamente sakaura no evito sonrojarse un poco ya que desue de todo sasuke nunca se tomaba esas libertades con ella -- reiku-haddohen-- dijo sakura haciendo un simbolo de u triangulo con sus manos… depsues de unos minutos sakura habia llegado a su destino su mente rapidaente entro a su cuerpo mientras que sasuke hizo lo mismo…

Sasuke:hmp… vaya tecnica, de donde la aprendiste?

Sakura:es un secreto , olle sasuke quiro que mires tu reloj, cuando salimos eran las 11:34 pm y dale un vistazo.

Sasuke:--viedo su reloj—son las.. 11:33 como es posible si estuvimos acerca de una hora ahi dentro.

Sakura:exacto si usaramos esta tecnica solo demorariamos 1 dia en hacer la mision—sonrio sakura.

Sasuke: OO! con razon no me lo decias antes tienes ganas de patear pues!.

Sakura:--mirando a sasuke como wtf—kukuku jajajajajajajaja!! Jajajajajajajaja!! De donde jajajajja!! Salio ese acento sasuke jajajajajajjajajaja!!—reia sakura a carcajadas mientras se agarraba la panza de la risa – jajaja!!

sasuke: hmp—musito sasuke—no lo se, pero ya deja de reirte y continuemos.

Sakura: esta bien.

Sakura y sasuke divisaron la entrada a la aldea yamasaki… justo al froentera donde tenian que cruzar para busacar los pergaminos e irse.

Sakura:--bosteza—a! tengo sueno, que tal si dormimos sasuke.. no crees que es tarde manana seguimos.

Sasuke:esta bien—dijo sasuke.

Sakura:joder! Pero que endemonioado frio hace.—decia sakura aterida, cuando en ese instante sintio algo caliente y suave tapando su cuerpo.-- sa..suke? 

Sasuke: tenias frio no es asi?—decia sasuke mientras ponia su abrigo en la espalda de sakura y abrazandola desde luego.

Sakura: muchas gracias.—sonrio ella , a lo que sasuke quedo confuso ya que su sonrisa era muy bonita y la niebla que comenzaba a emergir la hacia ver angelical…

Despues de caminar un rato sakura y sasuke llegaron a una lujosa estancia—sasuke, mira alli hay una estancia es muy bonita—deci sakura como nina pequena—nos podemos quedar, porfavor—no lo se, debe ser cara—dijo sasuke serio—porfa porfa porfa!!—suplicaba sakura—esta bien!!—dijo sasuke.

Sakura:--quien se olvido de que era a sasuke a quien veia le beso en el cachete a lo que sasuke quedo congelado…pero po por el frio si no la calidez del beso en su mejilla le quemaba la piel poco a poco—gracias sasuke-kun!—wao!! Eso era un gol!! En mucho tiempo sakura no llamaba a sasuke sasuke-kun otra cosa que a sasuke le habia agradado a escuchar.

Mientras sakura corria hacia la recepcion… a pedir las habitaciones…

Recepcionista: buenas en que les puedo servir?

Sakura:hola!! Queremos dos habitaciones… porfavor.

Sasuke:--quien habia entrado por la puerta -- sakura, ya pdiste las habitaciones? 

Sakura:si la recepcionista fue a buscar las llaves.

Despues de unos segundos en los que sasuke miraba a sakura y que sakura miraba a sasuke finalmente la recepcionista llego.

Recepcionista: jovenes, disculpen pero solo tenemos una habitacion disponible ademas de que todas las posadas y hoteles estan full debido a la feria de la luna asi que esto es lo que conseguiran, lo siento.

Sakura:esta bien no importa!! Demela—dijo sakura alegremente—aqui tiene—dijo la recepcionista entregandole las llaves y sasuke que no salia de su asombro por lo loca que sakura puede ser a veces.

Sasuke: sakura… debo advertirte que…--cuando sasuke comenzaba a hablar sakura ya estaba dentro de la habitacion.--OO me dejo hablando solo.

Sakura estaba imprecionada la habitacion era gigante pero habia algo que le inquietaba habia una sola cama… aunque a ella no le molestaria dormir con sasuke tal vez fuera incomodo para el, fue interrumpida gracias a q sasuke acababa de entrar a la habitacion.

Sasuke: vaya es grande!—dijo sasuke.

Sakura: si es cier..to—decia sakura apunto de cerrar sus ojos…-- tengo mucho sueno me voy a tomar una ducha y luego duermo!.—dijo sakura monologando y desde luego hiendose hacia el bano.

Sasuke:-- quien comenzaba a ver un par de cosas-- si creo que esa estupida vocesita tenia razon me gusta sakura y mucho—monologaba el.

Inner sasuke: lo sabia!!  
sasuke:tu?? Bueno amigo tenias razon me gusta sakura… pero ahora que lo se eso tal vez interifiera un poco mis planes no lo crees?  
inner sasuke: dime algo cuando tiempo hemos estado solos y vengativos?  
sasuke: no me pongas a contar no tengo memoria para las matematicas—decia sasuke burlonamente.  
inner sasuke: ademas de que la tendras muy cerca esta noche espero que la pasemos bien adios!!.  
sasuke:oye espera!!(ya el inner se habia ido)

sasuke miro havia atras entonces vio una cama!! 

Sasuke:--pensando—ya veo a que se referia el maldito de la vocesita.

Sasuke acomodo sus cosas en la habitacion mientras sakura estaba en el bano, aprovecho para quitarse la camisa y los pantalones para ponerse algo comodo…se puso unas bermudas (panatalon corto) y una franela.  
luego se puso en la cama y se hecho ahi.

Mientras sakura se terminaba de vestir ya se habia puesot crema de cerezo, perfume de cerexo todo era de cerezo y bueno se puso una baby doll color rosada de faldita y la blusita era tan corta que media 7 dedos arriba del ombligo era realmente corta hacia ver su sinuoso cuerpo con mas curvas de las que tenia, la verdad tenia tremendo cuerpo sin decir que la blusita tenia u escote arqueado y pronuciado se solto su pelo que como habiadicho tenia mas abajo de las caderas estaba largisimo… se lo dejo suelto y con una deliciosa aroma a cerezo… 

Sakura salio del bano, sasuke sintio el agradable aroma que su companera emanaba como a 34 centimetros de la cama… el estaba acostado y la luz estaba ensendida.

Sakura:sasuke, dormiremos en la mis..ma ca..ma si no te molesta claro—se ponia nerviosa sakura—no no me molesta—decia el.

Sakura se coloco del otro lado de la cama, en cuestion de segundos se durmio mientras q sasuke seguia despierto…

Sasuke: que linda es cuando duerme, eres linda en todo,es mas esta semana me la quiero pasar contigo sakura, no se de donde nacio esto ni como solo se que comenzo aquel dia cuando te encontre debajo de la lluvia y lamento no haberme dado cuenta antes—sasuke hizo una pausa entonces cambio de direccion hacia sakura y coloco su cabeza en su pecho y su cuerpo cerca de el, la arropo con las mantas y asi se duermio el abrazado a ella… estaba feliz no sabia que habia encontrado la felicidad.


End file.
